El nuevo avatar
by tsuki hogonake
Summary: Korra ha muerto de anciana y nace un nuevo avatar de la nación de la Tierra, en donde hará un viaje lleno de aventuras alrededor de las 4 naciones, donde conocerá a sus nuevos maestros. El maestro del aire Mei, tataranieta de Aang y Ktara, Shui el señor del agua, Bao su maestro de la Tierra y su maestra del fuego Bez con un pasado lleno de misterios...
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Korra estaba en su lecho de muerte, había vivido una vida buena, se había casado con Mako y habían tenido una niña que les había dado 4 niños y había tenido 9 bisnietos que estaban ahí presentes. Mako se había muerto antes que ella y ahora ella se iba a morir, sus nietos lloraban su hija se lamentaba, ya no había nada que hacer, con una sonrisa en sus labios para consolar a su hija, sus nietos y bisnietos se moría con una magnífica sonrisa mientras dejaba el mundo de los vivos.

En otra parte, en una aldea del mundo Tierra, una mujer daba a luz a un niño, ese niño tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes y una piel blanca, a ese niño de bautizaron con el nombre de Jin, un niño fuerte, sano y alegre.

-¡Jin, Jin!-Gritaba su hermana de 16 años de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un sencillo kimono verde oscura le llamaba.

-¿Qué?-Le peguntaba un niño con un kimono verde claro de hombre, pantalones negros, pelo corto con flequillo castaño y hermosos ojos verdes de unos 12 años.

-Es la hora de cenar, ven a casa.-Le dijo la hermana.

-Esta bien ya voy, pero no seas pesada Jun.-Le dijo su hermano mientras iba hacia la casa. Los padres de Jin y Jun había muerto de una enfermedad, así que vivían solos cuidando de la granja que les dejó sus padres. No eran pobres, pero eran gente humilde así que no tenían ninguna queja.

-Dime, ¿qué tal la escuela?-Le preguntó Jun.

-Lo normal, me han castigado.-Respondió Jin.

-Si es que no hay manera contigo.-Dijo Jun, pero antes de que Jin podría decir nada se escuchó un estruendo en la aldea.

-Vamos a ver.-Dijo Jin y salieron para ver a unos hombres cargados de armas. De repente uno de esos hombres fue hacia nosotros y cogió a mi hermana.

-Hola preciosa.-Le dijo mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó pero el no le hizo caso.

-¡Suéltala!-Dijo Jin yendo hacia aquel hombre para darle un puñetazo pero él le dio con el arma y cayó al suelo.

-Estúpido chico no te entrometas.-Dijo el hombre mientras la hermana de Jin lloraba, pero algo en aquel preciso momento pasó, en aquel preciso momento Jin se levantó del suelo y sus empezaron a brillar mientras una poderosa aura se formaba a su alrededor y le lanzó una bola de fuego a aquel hombre y él cayó al suelo. Los habitantes del pueblo le miraban atónitos y su hermana le observaba sin moverse, los otros hombres intentaron huír, pro Jin hizo una barrera de tierra para que no pasaran y después ellos les lanzaron balas, pero el hizo una ráfaga de viento que las desvió, y después les atacó con agua provocando que se desmayaran en el suelo. Después Jin volvió a la normalidad y la gente del pueblo le miraba con la boca abierta y s hermana fue corriendo ha abrazarle.

-Cuando naciste, nos dijeron que traerías el equilibrio al mundo, ahora entiendo por que, eres el Aavatar.-Dijo su hermana mientras lloraba y Jin lloró también.

La noticia de que Jin era el Avatar llegó a todos los rincones del mundo. Millones de periodistas llegaban para hacerle unas preguntas, siempre era igual, pero un día un bisonte volador llegó a la aldea, la gente de la aldea nunca había visto algo parecido antes así que estaban impresionados, bajaron dos personas, una anciana y una joven de 16 años menuda de ojos grises y cabello largo y castaño sujeto con una coleta alta, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Jin donde Jun se quedó mirándolas viéndolas

-Hola, muy buenas, ¿está aquí Jin el avatar'-Preguntó la anciana.

-Sí un momento, ¡Jin ven!-Dijo Jun y Jin vino.

-¿Son mas periodistas'-Preguntó.

-No, yo soy la maestra del aire Jirona y ella es mi nieta Mei, también maestra del aire.-Dijo la anciana.

-Es un placer conocerle avatar.-Dijo Mei

-Igualmente.-Dijo Lin.

-Verás, estamos aquí, porque queremos que Mei sea tu maestra del aire.-Dijo Jirona.

-¿Pero y mi hermana?-Preguntó Jin.

-Lo lamento avatar pero ella no podrá venir en su viaje, en busca de maestros.-Dijo la anciana.

-¡Yo no me voy de aquí sin mi…-Jin fue interrumpido por una bofetada que le dio Jun.

-Irás.-Dijo Jun.

-¿Pero y la granja?-Le preguntó.

-Tu labor de Avatar es mucho más importante.-Le dijo.

-Está bien iré.-Dijo Jin.

-Muy bien os iréis mañana.-Dijo Jirona.

Y por la mañana Jin se despidió de toda la aldea y cogieron el bisonte volador para dejar a la anciana Jirona en el templo del aire y después marchar con Mei.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-Preguntó Jin.

-Nos dirigimos en busca del maestro Tierra, lo han asignado para ti.-Dijo Mei.

-Mira, en esa pequeña aldea, está el maestro aldea.-Dijo Mei y aterrizaron en esa aldea donde fueron a una academia de maestros.

-¿Es aquí donde han asignado mi maestro?-Preguntó Jin.

-Así es.-Respondió Mei y entraron a l academia donde había un anciano.

-Hola venimos a por lo del maestro para el avatar.-Dijo Mei.

.-Sí, está bien, Bao, por favor ven.-Dijo el anciano y en la puerta apareció un hombre musculoso pero no demasiado, de ojos verdes, piel morena pero no demasiado, más bien normal y ojos verdes, con un kimono de hombre verde oscuro y pantalones negros, Mei se sonrojó un poco pero Bao no se fijó.

-Él es un buen maestro, te enseñará bien. Es el hijo pequeño del jefe de la aldea.-Dijo el anciano.

-Hola.-Fijo Jin tímidamente, pero él no le contestó.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Bao ha Mei y ella asintió tímidamente y se subieron al bisonte donde volaron hasta al anochecer hacia la tribu del agua del Norte donde fueron al palacio del jefe de la tribu del agua.

-Hola venimos a por el maestro del agua.-Dijo Mei al jefe de la tribu del agua, un hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-Sí claro, Sying por favor ven. Él es mi único varón y el heredero al trono mi hijo. -Dijo el jefe de la tribu del agua y apareció un hombre con un kimono del hombre azul celeste y pantalones negros el cabello rubio con flequillo, piel clara y ojos azules, ninguno había visto el pelo rubio, así que se les hacía muy extraño.

-Muy ben ahora sólo nos falta ir a por el maestro del fuego y…¡Aaaahhh!-Gritó Mei horrorizada.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Jin.

-No hemos encontrado ningún maestro del fuego.-Dijo Mei.

-Entonces tendremos que ir al templo del aire y que lo decían.-Dijo Shying.

-Sí será lo mejor.-Dijo Mei.

Se dirigían hacia el templo del aire pero ya estaba anocheciendo y pasaban por el reino del fuego.

-Oye, ¿por qué no paramos en esa aldea?- Sugerió Bao.

-Sí, buena idea.-Coincidió Mei, y pararon en una aldea donde no había nadie, y entraron en un local donde estaba toda la gente del pueblo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jin.

-Señores ustedes tienen pinta de ser buenos maestros, por favor luchen contra los asaltadores que vienen hacia aquí.-Dijo un señor.

-Lo siento sólo queremos pasar la noche.-Dijo Shying.

-¡Por favor, soy el alcalde y les pagaré bien!-Dijo el hombre.

-Lo haré por 80 monedas de oro.-Dijo una chica de 1´65, con mucho pech, unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta de cuero, pelo castaño largo y liso y lo llevaba su melena reposado en el hombro, con flequillo del lado, ojos marrones oscuro y con pintalabios rojo.

-¿Us-usted es maestra?-Preguntó el hombre.

-Sí soy maestra del fuego.-Dijo aquella mujer y en ese momento se oyeron a unos maestros de agua tierra y fuego que destruían la ciudad.

-Sí pagaré lo que sea.-Dijo y ella salió a la calle, todos miraron como se dirigía hacia los bandidos.

-Pero mira que monada tenemos aquí.-Dijo el maestro del fuego.

-Ni os atrevéis ha hablarme dejar lo que estéis haciendo si no queréis pagar las consecuencias.-Dijo y ellos se rieron.

-Muy bien tú te lo has buscado.-Dijo y los tres salieron a atacarla y ella lanzó por la mano una corriente de fuego que quemó a los tres a la vez dejándolos muertos, después miró a todos los presente que estaban fuera mirándola.

-Mi recompensa.-Dijo la mujer misteriosa.

-Sí claro, tenga y muchas gracias señorita.-Dijo el alcalde.

-Ya.-Dijo ella y se fue hacia una moto negra que estaba aparcada al lado del local.

-¡Espera!-La detuvo Mei y ella la miró.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó.

-¿Te gustaría ser la maestra del fuego del avatar?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¿El avatar?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-Espera, ni siquiera sabemos quién es.-Dijo Shying mirándola.

-Es verdad, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Le preguntó Bao.

-¿Quién de vosotros es el avatar?-Preguntó

-Soy Yo.-Dijo Jin y ella se puso a su altura y le miró a los ojos fijamente, Jin sentía que le desnudaba el alma.

-No creo que mintáis, está bien seré su maestra.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bueno ahora volviendo a nuestra pregunta pregunta, ¿cómo te llamas?-Le preguntó Shying.

-Me llamo Bez.-Dijo secamente.

-Bueno Bez, yo soy Mei, él es Bao, él es Shying y él es Jin.-Dijo Mei.

-Mei, bonito nombre, significa belleza y la mejor de las hermanas.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Le dijo Mei.

-¿Algo más sobre ti?-Le preguntó Shying, parecía que no confiaba en ella.

-A lo largo del tiempo nos iremos conociendo, yo soy buena maestra y muy fuerte, pero no os puedo revelar nada de mi vida pasada o cosas sobre mi.-Dijo Bez y Shying se enfadó, no le gustaba como le hablaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR CUAL DE ESTOS PERSONAJES OS HA GUSTADO MÁS Y COMENTAR SOBRE QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO MI HISTORIA Y SIENTO QUE SEA TAN LARGO XD ADIOS! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 2

Jin y sus compañeros estaban felices de haber conseguido un maestro fuego, aunque ese maestro esté lleno de misterios.

-Creo que deberíamos acampar aquí.-Dijo Shying dejando de caminar en medio del bosque.

-Me parece buena idea.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Alguien me ayuda a colocar mi moto?-Preguntó Bez.

-No creo que necesites más una moto, ya tenemos un bicho volador gigante.-Dijo Bao.

-Ah es verdad, lo llamré.-Dijo Mei sacando un silbato y pocos segundos después de soplarlo apareció un bisonte volador.

-Bez te presento ha Appa.-Dijo Mei y Bez se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Quién podría subir mi moto en Appa?-Preguntó Bez.

-Yo la subiré con mi aire control.-Dijo Mei y con una bola de aire subió la moto de Bez.

-Oye Bez.-Llamó Jin a la maestra fuego.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿el fuego control es peligroso?-Le preguntó Jin con timidez.

-No tanto como el rayo control, pero sí es peligroso y puedes hacer daño a la gente.-Dijo Bez serenamente.

-¿Sabes hacer rayo control?-Preguntó Bao interesado.

-Sí, y también puedo desviarlos, pero eso lo daremos más adelante.-Dijo con una media sonrisa.-¿Y tu puedes controlar el metal?-Le preguntó Bez a Bao.

-Sí.-Le respondió.

-Interesante, bueno a dormir, mañana te entrenaré primero yo Jin.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se había despertado menos Jin ya habían acabado de desayunar.

-Menudo avatar más vago.-Dijo Shying.

-Ya estoy cansada de esperar.-Dijo Bez malhumorada mientras se aproximaba hacia él.-¡AAAAAHHH!-Gritó a su oído, provocando que el joven avatar se despertara sobresaltado.

-¿Q-qué pasó?-Preguntó asustado.

-Nada es que tenemos que entrenar.-Dijo Bez.

-Espera a que desayune.-Dijo Jin con pereza.

-Haberte despertado antes.-Le dijo.

Se dirigieron a entrenar en una zona donde no había árboles y podían entrenar tranquilos.

-Muy bien, empecemos el entrenamiento.-Dijo Bez con motivación.- ¿Sabes algo de fuego control?-Le preguntó Bez a Jin.

-No.-Le respondió.

-Bueno, entonces empezaremos por esquivar estos golpes.-Dijo ella y empezó a lanzar bolas de fuego muy rápidas y Jin temía por su vida.

-Para, por piedad.-Dijo Jin respaldándose en una roca.

-Muy bien, eres muy débil.-Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que no sé controlar ningún elemento.-Dijo Jin.

-¿Entonces cómo se supo que eras el avatar?-Preguntó Bez sorprendida.

-Unos hombres asaltaron mi aldea y atacaron a mi hermana, me puse tan furioso que me puse en como lo llama la gente, en estado avatar.-Dijo Jin recordando con tristeza ese día en el que su vida cambió completamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso tendremos mucho trabajo por delante.-Dijo Bez cansada.-Mira para controlar el fuego tienes que estar en completa tranquilidad, y concentrarte completamente si quieres llegar a controlar el fuego de verdad.-Dijo Bez mientras cogía un palo grande y lo clavó en el suelo y con su con su fuego control, hizo una llama en otro extremo del palo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-Preguntó Jin impaciente.

-Intenta controlar esta llama antes de que el palo se que por completo.-Dijo Bez.

-Está bien.-Dijo Jin poniéndose en posición para controlar la llama pero por más que lo intentaba no funcionaba y lo intentó muchas más veces pero la llama no se movía.

Al cabo de dos horas el palo estaba quemado por la mitad y no conseguía mover la llama.

-¡Estoy harto, la llama no se mueve!-Dijo Jin Cansado.

-No es culpa de la llama sino tuya.-Dijo Bez tranquilamente.

-¡A lo mejor es culpa tuya que eres un pésima profesora!-Gritó Jin enfrentando a Bez.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves niñato!? ¡Encima que te enseño! ¡Estoy cansada de ti inútil, que otro de ellos te enseñe primero si tan horrible profesora soy!-Gritó furiosa alejándose para ir con los demás.

-Debes de tener paciencia, él es un niño que le han apartado de su hermana, su aldea y amigos.-Dijo Mei a Bez.

-Aunque sea un niño sigue siendo el avatar.-Dijo Bao.

-Ya pero acaba de entrenar con bueno…-Dijo Shying arrogantemente.

-¿Insinúas por qué no sea una princesa rica millonaria soy una cualquiera?-Dijo Bez ofendida.

-No lo digo, pero nosotros somos descendientes de grandes héroes y tu nacistes fuerte pero seguramente tus antepasados no fueron gran cosa.-Dijo Shing con arrogancia.

-Muy bien, ve ahí y entrénale.-Dijo Bezy él eso hizo, pero durante las siguientes dos horas Jin no era capaz ni de mover el agua del río, después probó Mei pero no podía ni hacer una corriente de viento y después probó Bao pero no era ni capaz de mover una sencilla piedra.

-¿Seguro que es el avatar?-Dijo Bao.

-Sí, lo es.-Dijo Mei cansada.

-Vámonos a la cama.-Dijo Shying.

Era de noche y todos se había ido a la cama menos Jin que seguía entrenando.

-¡Vamos, vamos!-Decía una y otra vez intentando sacar fuego de las manos pero no funcionaba.-¡No funciona!-Dijo cayendo de rodillas agotado.

-No es tan fácil como parece, ¿verdad?-Dijo Bez poniéndose enfrente de Jin.

-No entiendo porque no me sale.-Dijo furioso.

-Controlar un elemento necesita concentración, intenta tranquilizarte, no pienses en nada, sólo concéntrate.-Dijo Bez.

-Está bien.-Dijo Jin.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Bez cogiendo un palo y clavándolo en el suelo y en el otro extremo hizo una llama en el otro extremo.-In tenta controlar esa llama.-Le dijo Bez y él se tranquilizó y empezó a manejar sus manos y empezó a controlar la llama con dificultad trayéndole hacia él y volviéndola más grande y pequeña.

-¡Me está saliendo!-Dijo Jin contento de que pudiera controlar la llama.-Gracias Bez.-Dijo Jin.

De nada, después de todo eres el avatar.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUIÉN ES VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO.

HASTA LUEGO!


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3

Bao, Mei y Shying seguí durmiendo tranquilamente pelo entonces alguien les despertó.

-¿Qué pasa Bez?-Preguntó Mei cansada.

-Al parecer, le he enseñado a controlar el fuego a Jin.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-No será para tanto.-Dijo Jin arrogantemente.

-Venir a verlo y luego me daréis vuestra opinión.-Dijo Be tranquilamente.

-Está bien vamos.-Dijo Bao mientras se levantaba e iba hacia donde estaba el avatar.

-Jin, empieza.-Dijo Bez con disciplina y él se colocó en posición y salió una gran llama de sus manos que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Por fin has controlado algún elemento!-Dijo Mei con alegría.

-Gracias.-Dijo Jin tímidamente.

-Bueno pues empecemos con el agua control ahora.-Dijo Shying secamente y los demás fueron a desayunar mientras Jin y Shying hacían movimientos con el agua.

-Shying es un engreído.-Comentó Bez.

-Coincido contigo.-Dijo Bao.

-Vamos chicos, él es el único varon de los hijos del jefe de las tribus del agua del norte y el futuro jefe de las tribus del agua del norte.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Qué pasa que aunque se acepten mujeres como maestros de agua sigue teniendo que seguir siéndo el heredero un hombre?-Dijo Bez.

-Él sigue siendo muy poderoso.-Dijo Mei y Bao le miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Te gusta?-L preguntó Bao.

-¡No!-Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, sólo era una broma.-Dijo Bao.

-¡Bao es tu turno de enseñarle!-Dijo Shying desde donde estaba Jin y Bao fue a entrenarlo.

-¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-Preguntó Bez.

-Bien, la verdad es que ha mejorado desde que tú lo entrenaste.-Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias afeminado.-Dijo con una sonrisa Bez.

-De nada marimacha.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras estaban tan cerca el uno de otro que casi rozan sus naices y Mei estaba mirando la escena algo incómoda y confusa, no entendía la relación de aquellos dos.

Al cabo de 2 horas ya le tocaba a Mei entrenar con Jin así que Bao, Bez y Shying observaban.

-Mei, es muy dulce.-Dijo Bez mientras observaba a Mei entrenando a Jin.

-Tal vez demasiado.-Dijo Shying.

-Tal vez sí.-Dijo Bao.

-Pero no podemos olvidar que es descendiente del avatar.-Dijo Bez.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Bao confuso.

-Por que el avatar fue el único superviviente maestro del aire.-Dijo Bez.

-Ah claro.-Dijo Bao. De repente unos soldados de lanación del fuego vinieron hacia ellosy eso extrañó a Shying ya que estaban en el reino Tierra, y Bez se puso nerviosa de repente.

-Discúlpenos jóvenes, ¿no habrán visto a una niña así por la calle? Aquí tiene 12 años, pero ahora debe de tener 16 años.-Dijo un soldado mostrándo a una niña de pelo corto como un niño pero con flequillo y mechas rubias, ojos marrones oscuros, piel blanca y de aspecto serio.

-No lo siento, ¿quién es?-Preguntó Shying.

-Es la hija perdida de los reyes de la nación del fuego.-Dijo un soldado. Pero miró a Bez extrañado, cómo si le sonase de algo.

-Sí es verdad, ha salido muchas veces por televisión, al parecer los padres están realmente preocupados.-Dijo Shying y de repente vinieron Mei y Jin corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Jin.

-Disculpe, ¿no es usted el avatar?-Preguntó un soldado impresiona.

-Sí es verdad, le he visto en los periódicos y en la televisión.-Dijo el otro solado.

-Sí soy yo y estos son mis maestros.-Dijo Jin con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte avatar Jin.-Dijeron los soldados al mismo tiempo.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Jin aun no acostumbrado a que le trataran con tanto respeto.

-Bueno, me parece que nadie la ha visto, será mejor que nos vayamos, adiós avatar.-Dijeron los soldados mientras se retiraban.

-¿Qué querían?-Preguntó Mei una vez que se habían ido.

-Querían saber si habíamos visto a la princesa perdida de la nación del fuego.-Dijo Bao.

-Lamento la situación por la que deben de estar pasando los reyes de la nación del fuego.-Dijo Mei con tristeza.

-Esa niña lleva desaparecido mucho tiempo, ¿no?-Dijo Jin.

-Sí es verdad, pero posilemente esté muerta.-Dijo Shying.

-Es lo más probable.-Coincidió Bez.

-Tal vez deberíamos ayudarles en su búsqueda.-Dijo Jin.

-Ahora tenemos que entrenarte, no tenemos tiempo de esas tonterías.-Dijo Bez.

-Bez tiene razón.-Dijo Bao.

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos a nuestro destino.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó Jin.

-Ciudad República.-Dijo Mei.

-Yo nunca he estado.-Dijo Jin.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Mei.

-Ni yo.-Dijo Bao.

-Yo tampoco.-Dijo Shying.

-Yo sí, trabajé ahí durante algún tiempo, después me saqué el carnet de conducir y me compré la moto.-Dijo Bez.

-Estupendo, entonces ya debes de saber todo sobre esa ciudad.-Dijo Mei.

-Así es.-Dijo Bez.

-Bueno, pues Vámonos.-Dijo Jin y subieron a Appa y partieron hacia Ciudad República.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio del rey fuego los guardias se inclinaban ante el señor del fuego Huo, un hombre de pelo corto negro, de 40 años, con los ojos color ámbar e iba vestido de rojo entero.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo sobre mi hija?-Preguntó serenamente el señor del Huo.

-No, lo sentimos su majestad.-Dijeron los soldados.

-Maldita sea.-Dijo Huo el señor del fuego enfadado.

-Pero nos hemos encontrado con el avatar, tal vez él nos ayudará.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Sí, el avatar nos servirá de mucha ayuda.-Dijo Huo pensativo.-Localizarme al avatar y perdírselo.-Dijo Hao y los soldados se retiraron hacia los pasillos del palacio.

-El señor del fuego es demasiado extricto.-Dijo uno de los soldados.

-Sí, ¿pero note recuerda a alguien aquella chica que estaba con el avatar?-Preguntó el soldado.

-¿Cuál de ellas'-Preguntó el otro soldado.

-La chica de la chaqueta de cuero que no habló, ya sabes la que estaba con esos dos hombres.-Dijo el soldado.

-Sí, la verdad es que se parece a alguien.-Dijo el otro.

-Pero bueno, ahora el tema principal es encontrar a la princesa Badra.-Dijo un guardia mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMETAR, DECIRME CUANDO ES VUESTRO CUMPLEAÑOS PARA DEDICAROS UN CAPÍTULO Y DECIRME QUIÉN ES VUESTRO PERSONJE FAVORITO.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4

Mei, Bao, Shying, Bez y Jin sobrevolaban el cielo en busca de Ciudad República.

-Chicos, preparaos para aterrizar.-Dijo Mei señalando la gran Ciudad República.

-¿Y esa estatua?-Preguntó Jin señalando una estatua gigante.

-Es la estatua del fundador de la ciudad, el avatar Aang, tu anterior vida.-Dijo Bez.- ¡Mei cuidado!-Gritó Bez mientras el bisonte se estrellaba contra los coches de la ciudad y los edificios.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!-Preguntaban los niños y adultos que veían al bisonte. Mei intentaba que Appa no chocara contra nada.

-¡Chicos, preparaos para un aterrizaje forzoso!-Gritó Mei mientras hacía que el bisonte aterrizara en un parque donde por suerte no hirió a ningún niño que estaba ahí.

-¡Mirar que es eso!-Decían unos niños mirando al bisonte.

Jin, Bao, Bez, Shijon y Mei estaban bastante sorprendidos y asustados.

-Por poco y nos matamos.-Dijo Bao.

-¿Con que haciendo destrozos por mi ciudad?-Levantaron la cabeza y vieron a una mujer del cuerpo de policía de 30 años, con el pelo negro y largo, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Bez parecía nerviosa y eso le hizo sospechar ha Shying, cada vez que un policía se ponía nerviosa.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Bao.

-Soy la jefa de policía Min, ¿quiénes sois vosotros?-Preguntó enfadada.

-Yo soy el avatar y ellos son mis maestros.-Dijo Jin pero Min les puso unas esposas.

-¡Oye es el avatar!-Gritó Shying y Min le puso esposas también a él también, a Mei, Bao y a Bez.

-Me da igual que sea el avatar han provocado grandes destrozos en mi ciudad.-Dijo la agente.

-Lo sentimos de verdad.-Dijo Mei.

-Haberlo pensado antes de provocar tal desastre.-Dijo la agente de policía mientras los metía en un furgón policial.

-Mi padre si se llega ha enterar de que me han encarcelado me matan.-Dijo Shying lamentándose.

-Oye, ¿por qué no usáis vuestro fuego, aire, agua y tierra control?-Preguntó Jin.

-Porque no queremos que todas las naciones de todo el mundo nos persigan.-Dijo Bao.

-Además he oído que es la hermana de el señor del fuego.-Dijo Mei.

-Sí eso es verdad.-Dijo Shying.-Lo sé porque cuando íbamos a los banquetes nos encontrábamos con ellos y mi padre hablaba con él y ella.-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo del furgón.

-No sólo es la hermana del señor del fuego, su nombre es Min, es maestra de la Tierra y el metal, lo sacó de su tatarabuela, la primera maestra metal, Toph Beigong.- Dijo Bez, pero parecía distinta, parecía triste.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó Jin curioso.

-Oí esos rumores cuando estaba en la ciudad.-Dijo Bez tranquilamente.

De repente el furgón policial se paró y abrieron las puertas.

-Salir.-Dijo un policía y salieron del furgón policial para ir hacia comisaria.

Primero interrogaron a Mei que estaba en la sala de interrogatorios, con una gran mesa de madera en el centro, oscura con sólo una bombilla que la iluminaba y completamente cerrada. La jefa de policía Min estaba delante de ella de pie y ella estaba sentada en una silla completamente asustada y nerviosa.

-¡Habéis causado muchos desastres! ¿Cómo pretendéis reparalos?-Dijo furiosa Min.

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo mientras lloraba.

-Disculparse no vale cuando habéis causado causado tales desastres.-Dijo Min furiosa.

-Alo mejor podría …bueno…-Dijo Mei pensativa.

-He cogido tu expediente, veo que eres descendiente del avatar Aang y eres la maestra del aire del avatar, nunca has tenido problemas contigo, puedes ir ha hacer una llamada y cuando te vengan a buscar podrás irte.-Dijo Min.

-Sí.-Dijo ella y se fue ha hacer una llamada a su familia para que la viniesen a buscar.

-Hola mamá.-Dijo Mei hablando por teléfono con su madre.

-Hola Mei, ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó su madre.

-Verás es que me han detenido porque yo nunca había estado en ciudad capital e hice un montón de daños con Appa…-Dijo Mei mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes cariño vamos enseguida.-Dijo su madre.

-Gracias mamá, te quiero adiós.-Dijo ella mientras colgaba.

Después interrogaron ha Bao.

-¡Habéis causado muchos daños en mi ciudad!-Dijo furiosa Mei.

-Mire, mi padre si quiere se los pagará, pero quiero irme cuanto antes de este sitio, no aguanto ni un minuto más a esos compañeros con los que me ha obligado ir mi padre,todos están descontrolados, Mei no para de llorar, Jin está poniéndose muy nervioso diciendo que su hermana si se entera le va ha matar, Shyin se pasa todo el timpo diciendo que su padre le va ha destronar y Bez parece que la única que le da igual todo.-Dijo Bao con enfado.

-Eres de una familia rica y eres el maestro Tierra del avatar, podrás irte cuando te vengan a buscar.-Dije Min y Bao se fue a llamar a su padre.

-Papá.-Dijo Bao.

-Hola hijo, ¿qué tal estás?-Dijo con alegría su padre.

-Estaría mejor de no ser porque me han detenido.-Dijo Bao enfadado.

-¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó su padre preocupado.

-Tú trae dinero he dicho que lo pagarías, estoy en Ciudad República adiós.-Dijo Bao colgando.

Después le tocó a Jin.

-¡Habéis causado muchos desastre!-Dijo Min furiosa.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Jin nervioso.

-Bueno eres un niño y dado que tus tutores están aquí, le pedí a Mei que susu padres también te recogieran a ti.-Dijo Min.-Ya puedes irte.-Dijo fríamente.

Después llegó el turno de Shying.

-El futuro líder de la tribu del agua del norte no debería meterse en estos problemas.-Dijo Min furiosa.

-Lo sé y lo siento.-Dijo Shying.

-Bueno, eres el maestro del agua del avatar, tendrás que llamar a tus padres para que vengan a buscarte y podrás irte.-Dijo Min.

-Gracias.-Dijo Shying mientras iba ha llamar a su padre.

-Papá.-Dijo Shying.

-Hola Hijo, ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó su padre.

-Verás es que al llegar a iudad República el bisonte provocó algunos daños y nos han detenido, ¿podrías venir a buscarme?-Preguntó Shying.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¡De esto no se puede enterar nadie, arruinaría la reputación de nuestra familia, en seguida voy!-Dijo su padre mientras colgaba.

Después le tocó a Bez, pero no fue tan sencillo, no encontraban nada sobre ella.

-Mira, te lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿quién demonios eres?- Le preguntó Min furiosa.

-Soy Bez, eso es todo.-Dijo Bez con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué no encuentro nada sobre ti?-Le preguntó Min mientras golpeaba la mesa.-¿Y tus padres donde están?-Le preguntó.

-No están.-Dijo Bez serenamente.

-¿Tienes familia?-Le preguntó Min.

-Que pueda llamar no.-Dijo Bez.

-Pues hasta que no venga nadie no podrás salir de aquí.-Dijo Min.

-No pueden hacer eso, soy la maestra del fuego del avatar, él me necesita, me escogieron ellos.-Dijo Bez levantándose de su silla.

-Eso es verdad, pero necesitamos al menos alguna cosa sobre ti, tus padres tienen que venir a buscarte.-Dijo Min.

-No tengo a nadie, soy solo una caza recompensas que por casualidad el avatar le pidió que fuese su maestra del fuego al verme luchar.-Dijo bez tranquilamente.

-Pensé que el consejo los seleccionaba.-Dijo Min.

-Así es, pero al parecer se les olvidó seleccionar el maestro del fuego.-Dijo Bez.

-Entonces le pediremos al consejo que elija un maestro del fuego para el avatar.-Dijo Min.

-No puede, el equipo ya me ha registrado como su maestra, y no hay vuelta atrás.-Dijo Bez alegremente.

-¿Te divierte todo esto cierto? Pues prepárate porque no pienso parar hasta que consiga algo sobre ti y pueda hacer que te expulsen como maestra del avatar y te metan en la cárcel.-Dijo Min furiosa.-Puedes irte.-Dijo Min y Bez se fue con una sonrisa arrogante.

¿QUIÉN SERÁ BEZ? ¿POR QUÉ LO OCULTA? LO VEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO Y COMENTAR Y DECIRME QUIEN ES VUESTRO PERSONAJE MASCULINO Y FEMENINO PARA HACER UN CONCURSO.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5

Bez, Mei, Jin, Shying y Bao esperaban a que los buscaran hasta que or fin entraron por la puerta sus padres.

-Mei nos has tenido muy preocupasdos.-Dijo una mujer menudo de pelo castaño sujeto con un moño, ojos marrones oscuros y con el típico traje de maestro del aire como el de Mei y un hombre sin pelo con las flechas típicas en maestros de aire en la cabeza y ojos grises con el traje de maestro del aire.

-¡Mamá, papá!-Dijo Mei mientras iba a abrazarlos.

-¡Bao Hijo! ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?-Preguntó un hombre mayor, gordo y calvo de ojos verdes.

-No ha pasado nada, ahora déjame en paz y paga.-Dijo Bao pasando de su padre y eso a Mei le preocupó.

-¡Hijo mío, menos mal que no te ha sucedido nada!-Dijo el jefe de la tribu del agua del norte.

-No te preocupes no me ha pasado nada.-Dijo Shying.

-¿Me presentas a tus compañeros hijo?-Le preguntó el jefe de la tribu del agua llamado Hai.

-Sí claro, él es Bao, el maestro de Tierra del avatar y el hijo más fuerte de una familia rica a pesar de ser el pequeño.-Dijo Shying.

-¿Cómo sabes eso de mi?-Preguntó Bao mosqueado.

-Investigué de sobre todos un poco.-Dijo Shying.-Ella es Mei, maestra del aire del avatar y descendiente del avatar Aang.-Dijo Shying.

-Es un placer.-Dijo Mei haciendo una reverencia.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Hai.

-Él es el avatar, Jin.-Dijo Shying.

-Es un gran honor conocerle avatar.-Dijo Hai.

-Igualmente.-Respondió.

-¿Te has olvidado de mi?-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bueno, ella es la maestra del fuego Bez, una caza recompensas que cogimos por ahí porque no teníamos más remedio.-Dijo Shying arrogantemente.

-Y tu eres un niñato afeminado y mimado que cogieron por ahí porque su papi le consiguió meter aquí porque ya no sabía que hacer con él.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldita marimacha?-Dijo Shying con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya empezamos.-Dijo Bao cansado.

-¿Este tipo de cosas sucede más veces?-Preguntó Hai viendo la pelea con asombro.

-Sí ocurre muchas veces.-Dijo Mei.

-Mi hijo no se suele comportar así.-Dijo Hai.

-Pues cuando pelea con Bez se comporta así.-Dijo Jin mientras observaba la pelea.

-Chicos basta ya.-Dijo Mei.

-No tengo la culpa de que sea un afeminado mimado, ni siquiera me conoce y ya dice esas cosas de mí.-Dijo Bez.

-¡Pues dinos algo de ti, no sabemos ni si Bez es tu verdadero nombre!-Dijo Shying furioso.

-Con el tiempo sabrás cosas de mi mientras tanto te aguantas.-Dijo Bez.

-Oye será mejor que nos vayamos a buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche.-Dijo Bao.

-No os preocupéis yo os pago un hotel si queréis.-Dijo Hai.

-Te lo agradecemos padre.-Dijo Shying.

-Ya hice una reserva Ehí está vuestro hotel, os llevaré en mi limusina.-Dijo Hai.

-Genial, pero primero tengo que saber donde está Appa.-Dijo Mei.

-Su bisote está aquí en una sala de comisaría y también una moto.-Dijo un policía.

-La moto es mía, démela.-Dijo Bez.

-Aquí tiene.-Dijo un policía dándole la moto.

-¿Dónde vas a meter a Appa Mei?-Preguntó Bez.

-He pensado que debería volver al templo del aire, ya que vamos a estar por Ciudad República mucho tiempo, Appa sería una gran molestia.-Dijo Mei.

-Sí no te preocupes hija nosotros te cuidamos a Appa.-Dijo su madre.

-Gracias.-Dijo Mei.

-Bueno hijo vamos tú y tus amigo a la limusina.-Dijo Hai.

-Yo voy en mi moto.-Dijo Bez.

-¿Seguro?-Le preguntó Hai.

-Si seguro.-Dijo Bez.

-Está bien pues vamos nosotros a la limusina.-Dijo Hai y mientras Mei, Jin, Bao, Shying y Hai estaban el la limusina, Bez estaba el¡n su moto al lado de ellos, Shying la observaba desde su asiento por la ventanilla mientras los otros hablaban.

-¿Te gusta Bez Shying?-Le preguntó Bao.

-Tú estás mal de la cabeza, yo ya tengo una novia de acuerdo con mi clase social y mis gustos, se llama Kumiko, es esta.-Dijo Shying sacando una foto de él junto con una chica con poco pecho, de pelo castaño, de ojos azules y vestida de azul al igual que él y con la misma sonrisa

-Parece que es igual de arrogante que tu.-Dijo Bao.

-¡Cierra el pico idiota!-Le dijo Shying.

-Ya basta no peleen.-Dijo Jin cansado de las peleas.

-Shying, ¿a qué te refieres con tu misma clase social? Ni siquiera sabemos de donde viene o de qué clase social es, puede que sea de una familia adinerada.-Dijo Mei.

-No digas tonterías, ella debe de ser una chica que se le da bien el control fuego, que se escapó o la echaron de casa porque eran demasiado pobres.-Dijo Shiying

-Chicos ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Bao.

-Tienes razón, bajémonos, adiós papá.-Dijo Shying.

-Adiós hijo.-Dijo el padre mientras todos salan de la mulisina y él se iba.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?-Les preguntó Bez bajando de la moto.

-Acabamos de descubrir que Shying tiene novia.-Dijo Jin con inocencia.

-¿Quién es esa pobre criatura?-Preguntó Bez.

-Muy graciosa, pues es esta, de mi misma clase social y acuerdo con mis gustos.-Dijo Shying con arrogancia.

-Me parece que es igual de arrogante que tu.-Dijo Bez.

-¿Por qué has dicho lo mismo que Bao'-Le preguntó furioso.

-Yo creo que ha todos se nos ha pasado por la cabeza ese pensamiento.-Dijo Bez.

-La verdad es que tienes razón.-Dijo Mei.

-Yo también lo pensé.-Dijo Jin.

-Dejarme en paz, a mi me parece que es la mujer ideal.-Dijo Shying.

-Bueno, ¿entramos al hotel?-Preguntó Bez ignorando a Shying.

-¡No me ignores!-Le dijo Shying furioso.

-Sí será mejor que entremos, vamos chicos.-Dijo Mei y entraron al hotel, era un hotel de lujo.

-Vamos a preguntar a recepción.-Dijo Shying y fueron ha recepción ppero el chcio estaba muy ocupado con el ordenador.

-Perdona, ¡podría atendernos.-Dijo Shying.

-Lo siento estoy muy ocupado vuelvan en una hora o dos.-Dijo el chico y cuando se estaban a punto de retirar Bez los detuvo.

-Esperar se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.-Dijo Bez y se abrió la cazadora de cuero dejando ver unos grandes pechos apretados pos una camiseta de tirantes negra y el pecho izquierdo un pequeño corazón titula y todos se quedaron mirando rojos y él recepcionista levantó la vista.-Queremos unas habitaciones que teníamos reservadas.-Dijo Bez.

-¿A qué nombre?-Preguntó el recepcionista sin quietar la vista de Bez.

-A Shying.-Dijo Bez.

-Precioso nombre señorita.-Dijo el recepcionista mirándola con lujuria y ella, Bao, Mei y Jin se rieron.

-No es el mío, es el de él, el mío es Bez.-Dijo mientras dejaba de reír.

-Pues también es muy bonito.-Dijo el recepcionista.

-Gracias.-Dijo ella.

-Bueno, su habitación es la 123 última planta, tal vez podamos conversar más tranquilamente un día.-Dijo el recepcionista.

-Si, tal vez.-Dijo Bez mientras se alejaba y se quitaba la cazadora de cuero y dejaba ver que en el hombro izquierdo tenía tatuado el símbolo del yin y el yang, el el brazo izquierdo con una rez que ocupaba el antebrazo, en la muñeca izquierda unas rosas unidas por una enredadera y en el brazo izquierdo ponía en chino valor, esperanza y fortaleza.

-Bez.-La llamó Jin, mientras subían al ascensor.

-¿Si?-Le Dijo.

-¿Tienes más tatuajes?-Le preguntó.

-Sí, tengo un caballito de mar en el tobillo derecho, unos en la esbalda que pone mi nombre, el símbolo cáncer ya quesoy cáncer, y debajo de él el cangrejo y tengo una mariposa muy arriba del muslo.-Dijo Bez.

-Ya me lo imagino.-Dijo Bao.

-¿Duelen los tatuaje?-Le preguntó Jin.

-Sí, pero merecen la pena.-Le dijo.

-¿Tienes alguno más?-Le preguntó Jin.

-Tengo en una cadera la frase de ´´No me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí, sé perfectamente quién soy´´-Dijo mientras se levantaba la caisa y dejaba ver en su cadera esa frase.

-¿No crees que te has pasado con los tatuajes?-Le dijo Shying y ella señalço su tatuaje de nuevo.

-Eres el primer tío que se me queja de eso.-Dijo Bez con una sonrisa y todos se pusieron un poco rojos.

-Bueno ya hemos llego a la habitación 123.-Dijo Bez parándose en la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ…

DECIRME QUIÉN ES VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO PARA HACER UN CONCURSO DE POPULARIDAD Y COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

ADIOS! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6

Jin, Mei, Bao, Shying y Bez estaban en la habitación, era una enorme habitación, con unas preciosas vistas al mar y tenía un jacuzzi en la terraza. La habítació estaba pintada de blanco, tenía unas 5 camas muy cómodas a simple vista, una televisió de pantalla plana, una mesa de crista, una gran pecera y una cómo y gran sofá de color negro.

-Es enorme.-Dijo Jin con asombro.-Debió de costarle mucho a tu padre.-Dijo Jin.

-Mi padre tiene mucho dinero, esto no es nada para él.-Dijo Shying con arrogancia.

-Ya entiendo porque estás tan mimado.-Dijo Bez.

-¡¿Encima que mi padre paga está habitación y tú te atreves a criticarle a él y a mí?!-Dijo Shying indignado.

-¡Lo digo porque parece que dependes de él para todo y también porque somos los profesores del avatar, tenemos que entrenarlo, no tenemos tiempo para eso!-Gritó Bez furiosa.

-¡Pues por lo menos tengo padres, no cómo tu que te dedicas a menear tu culo para conseguir lo que quieres y que tus padres abandonaron porque o eran muy pobres o no te querían!-Dijo Shying furioso y Mei, Bao y Jin se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos y Bez parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero algo curioso ocurrió, se rió a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le preguntó Shying.

-No sabes nada de mí, no sé ni porque dices que soy de clase baja.-Dijo Bez.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-Dijo Shying.

-No te lo diré nunca.-Dijo Bez.

-Chicos vale ya, estoy cansado de vuestras discusiones.-Dijo Bao.

-Es verdad chicos, ¿no podrías llevaros bien?-Dijo Mei.

-Yo no me llevo bien con gente como ella.-Dijo Shying.

-Chicos estoy cansado vámonos a dormir.-Dijo Jin cansado.

-Sí, tienes razón, vámonos a dormir.-Dijo Bez y todos se fueron a dormir a una cama, pero Bao dormía con dificultad, no podía dormir, asíi que se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar el aire a la terraza.

-¿Qué haces despierto?-Le preguntó alguien y Bao se dio la vuelta sobresaltado pero vio que eraMei.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le preguntó.

-Me dejaste preocupada al ver como tratabas a tu padre.-Le dijo Mei poniéndose a su lado sin mirarle, sólo mirando las vistas de ciudad capital.

-Se lo merece.-Le dijo Bao furioso.

-Ningún padre se merece que lo traten así.-Le dijo Mei con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡¿Y tú que sabrás?! ¡No tienes ni idea de quien soy yo, deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás!-Le dijo furioso dándole la espalda a Mei.

-Sé que puedo ser una pesada.-Dijo Mei y Bao la miró sorprendido.-Pero sólo me preocupo por la gente de mi alrededor.-Dijo Mei triste empezando a llorar.

-Vamos, no seas tonta y no llores, no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar.-Dijo Bao mientras la abrazaba y Mei se sonrojó a más no poder.

-¿Estas bies?-Le preguntó Bao viendo lo roja que estaba.

-S-sí…-Dijo ella.

-Muy bien ahora vámonos a la cama.-Dijo Bao.

-Espera, sé que no es asunto mío y que soy una pesada pero, ¿por qué odias a tu padre?-Le preguntó.

-Cuando era pequeño mi madre estaba viva y era considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de el reino Tierra…

FLASH BACK:

Tenía 7 años, mis hrmanos mayores me habían vuelto a pegar, estaba llorando y corriendo en busca de mi madre.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-Grité hasta dar con ella en una habitación, estaba con un precoso kimono blanco, tenía el pelo negro atado con un moño, unos hermosos ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-¿Qué pasa hijo?-Me preguntó preocupada.

-Mis hermanos me han vuelto ha pegar.-Le dije llorando.

-Ven aquí hijo mío.-Dijo ella mientras cogía unas vengas y me las ponía en donde me dañaron.

-Soy muy débil, mis hermanos y mi padre me lo dicen, no estoy hecho para ser un maestro tierra.-Dije lamentándome.

-No lo eres, eres muy fuerte y persistente, nunca lo olvides.-Dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso.

Era patético para la Tierra control, no sabía hacer nada, no valía para nada y mis hermanos mayores me lo decían, hasta mi padre me lo decía, mi madre era la única que confiaba en mi.

Era de noche y estaba en mi habitación durmiendo cuando de repente oí unos sonidos en la habitación de mi padre, fui a mirar que era y ví que era mi padre, estaba desnudos y también había otras dos mujeres desnudas en la cama, en esa época era my inocente así que no sabía que era, después fui corriendo a la habitación de mi madre, estaba llorando.

-M-mamá…-Dije asustado al verla llorar y ella me miró y dejó de llorar para después sonreís.

-Ven aquí hijo mío.-Me dijo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Te quiero más que nada en el mundo.-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba y lloraba.

Después me mandó para la cama pero no pude dormir en todo ese tiempo, estaba muy preocupado por mi madre, al día siguiente me levanté a toda prisa para ver a mi madre, pero mis hermanos estaban desvalidos y los sirvientes lloraban, yo no sabía que pasaba, pero pasé de largo y fui corriendo a ver a mi madre.

-¡Señorito no entre!-Gritó una sirviente, pero no le hice caso y entré igualmente, lo que ví me dejó helado, era mi madre, colgada de una uerda, se había suicidado por culpa del cerdo de mi padre, lloré toda la noche y en el día de su funeral mi padre no se molestó en presentarse, diciendo que le dolía la cabeza, mi odio por él aumentó más y mas y cada día sigue, desde ese día juré ante la tumba de mi madre que me haría fuerte. Después de eso fui tan buen maestro Tierra que a los doce años vencí a todos mis maestros y a mis hermanos mayores, fui tan poderoso que aprendí ha hacer metal control.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Mei estaba sin palabras, no sabía que decir, nunca pensó que alguien pudiera tener un pasado tan triste.

-Ya sabes mi pasado.-Dijo Bao.

-Bao, lo siento, sé que soy demasiado entrometida y que confío en las personas demasiado pronto, como con Bez, ni siquiera sabemos quién es.-Dijo Mei lamentándose.

-No digas eso, Bez es muy buena maestra, además posiblemente si escogieran al maestro del fuego los viejos sabios escogerían a alguien incluso más engreído que Shying.-Dijo Bao y los dos se rieron.-Venga vamos a la cama.-Dijo Shying y se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente todos seguían durmiendo cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó Jin mientras abría la puerta y se encontró con los soldados del señor del fuego.

-Hola avatar Jin.-Dijo uno.

-¿Qué quieren?-Preguntó Mei mientras los otros se levantaban.

-El señor del fuego Huo les reclama para ir a comer a su casa.

-¿El señor del fuego?-Dijo Jin sorprendido.

-No creo que haya ningún problema.-Dijo Bao.

-Yo creo que no deberíamos ir.-Dijo Bez.

-Por favor el señor del fuego Huo tiene muchas ganas de conocer al avatar y a sus maestros.-Dijo un soldado.

-Si lo rechazamos nos meteremos en problemas Bez.-Dijo Mei.

-Está bien, vamos ahora.

-Pero no hemos ni desayunado.-Dijo Jin.

-El señor del fuego nos dará mucha comida.-Dijo Bez.

-Muy bien, pues hay un coche que los espera en la entrada del hotel.-Dijo un

-Yo voy en mi moto.-Dijo Bez.

-Muy bien pues irá en su moto.-Dijo un soldado.

Fueron al coche que más bien parecía una limusina y Bez fue en su querida moto, esta vez no llevaba la cazadora de cuero sino que iba con la camiseta de tirantes negra apretada y unos pantalones vaqueros corto, una coleta baja e iba sin pintalabios.

Al llegar al aeropuerto se bajaron del coche.

-El señor del fuego les ha dado un avión privado por favor suban.-Dijo un soldado.

-¿Dónde meto mi moto?-Preguntó Bez.

-B-bueno señorita tal vez podría dejar la moto aquí…-Dijo el otro soldado pero Bez lo interrumpió.

-Hace tiempo que no voy por el reino del fuego y me gustaría pasear por la ciudad con mi moto.-Dijo Bez.

-Está bien señorita llamaré al señor del fuego.-El soldado llamó con su móvil al señor del fuego y lo puso en manos libres.

-¿Qué queréis?-Preguntó el señor del fuego.

-Verás señor del fuego, es que hay una chica que no quiere irse sin su moto.-Dijo el soldado.

-Pues sube la moto en el avión.-Dijo el señor del fuego.

-Pero señor eso sería peligroso.-Dijo un soldado.

-Es una orden.-Dijo el señor del fuego colgando.

Los soldados cargaron la moto hasta el avión y los demás subieron al avión y se sentaron en unos cómodos asientos y un auxiliar de vuelo les sirvió vino a Bao, Bez y

-Este avión es muy cómodo.-Dijo Jin.

-El señor del fuego es muy amable por invitarnos.-Dijo Mei.

-Yo sigo sin entender porque no bebes un poco de vino Mei.-Dijo Bez.

-Tal vez porque Mei sabe que beber es cosa de hombres.-Dijo Shying.

-Vete a la tribu del agua del norte con sus estúpidas costumbres machistas.-Dijo Bez furiosa.

-En realidad no bebo porque soy menor de edad y vosotros también los sois.-Dijo Mei.

-Yo he tenido una vida dura.-Dijo Bez echándose en los asientos mientras levantaba su copa en alto.

-Pues cuéntanosla.-Dijo Bao.

-No os la pienso contar.-Dijo Bez.

-Podrías al menos tener un poco de clase y sentarte en tu asiento en vez de estar echada.-Dijo Shying.

-Si me hice el tatuaje en mi cadera que pone ''No me importa lo que piensen los demás de mí, no busco la aprobación de nadie, sé perfectamente quién soy'' fue por gente como tú que quiere cambiar a la gente que es distinta porque teme a lo que puede ser mejor que él.-Dijo Bez enfadada.

-No me hace falta saber de qué clase social eres para darme cuenta de que eres de una clase baja.-Dijo Shying y Bez sonrió arrogante.

-No sabes nada de mí.-Dijo Bez.

Ya era de noche y por fin habían llegado al palacio del señor del fuego. Al entrar todos los sirvientes hicieron una reverencia, pero Bez parecía bastante deprimida y eso Jin lo notó.

-Bez, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Jin.

-Sí no te preocupes.-Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Pasaron por varios pasillos hasta que llegaron a una sala donde estaba un hombre de pelo corto de 40 años, ojos ámbar, sentado en un trono alto y a su lado estaba una mujer que parecía bastante más joven de la edad que tenía años, pelo corto y ondulado color marrones oscuros con pintalabios rojo, ojos ámbar, una camiseta tipo chino rosa pálido, una falda por encima de las rodillas rosa pálido y unos zapatos de tacón, no tenía mucho pecho.

-Bienvenido sea avatar y sus maestros.-Dijo el señor del fuego.-Mi nombre es Huo y esta es mi esposa Xiu, espero que disfrutéis vuestra estancia aquí.-Dijo el señor del fuego.

-Gracias, yo soy Jin, ella es Min, él es Bao, él Shying y ella es Bez.-Dij Jiny todos hicieron una reverencia.

-Avatar, me gustaría presentarle a mis hijos.-Dijo Huo.

-Claro.-Dijo Jin.

-¡Xue, Jing, venir!-Dijo el señor del fuego y apareció una chica de 22 años, con el pelo rizado y largo, ojos castaños, sin mucho pecho, con una camisa verde de tirantes y unos pantalones vaqueros y un niño de 12 años de la misma altura que Jin, pelo negro y con flequillo, ojos grandes de color ámbar y un traje rojo de príncipe.-Ella es Xue, no es mi hija, sino que pertenece a otro matrimonio de mi mujer y él es Jing.-Dijo el señor del fuego y ellos hicieron una reverencia.

-Es tarde será mejor que vayamos a cenar.-Dijo Xiu.

-Sí, estamos muertos de hambre no hemos comido nada.-Dijo Jin.

-Pues sígannos.-Dijo Huo y fueron ha una habitación con una gran mesa y Huo estaba en el frente de la mesa y al lado derecho estaba su esposa, su hija y su hijo en ese orden y a su lado izquierdo estaban Jin, Mei, Bao, Shiying y Bez en ese orden.

-La comida está deliciosa.-Dijo Mei.

-Gracias, lo ha preparado el mejor de nuestros chefs.-Dijo Xiu.

-La verdad es que está deliciosa, mi padre me decía siempre que la comida del reino del fuego es deliciosa.-Dijo Bao.

-Es que los mejores chefs están en la nación del fuego.-Dijo Shying.

-Increíble has alagado algo que no seas tú.-Dijo Bez y Shying se enfadó pero no dijo nada.

-Todo está muy rico.-Dijo Jin.

Todos alababan la comida menos Bez que permanecía callada sin comer.

-Bez, ¿te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó Mei.

-Sí, es solo que no tengo mucha hambre.-Dijo Bez.

-Bueno, avatar, me gustaría pedirle un favor.-Dijo Huo.

-¿Cuál es ese favor?-Preguntó Jin con la boca llena.

-Me gustaría que encontraran a mi hija Babra, estoy seguro de que han oído hablar de ella.-Dijo Huo.

-Sí he oído hablar mucho de ella, desapareció misteriosamente y no la han encontrado en 4 años.-Dijo Mei.

-Por eso necesitamos que la encuentren, no puedo dormir tranquila desde que desapareció mi hija, enfermó con facilidad todos los días de mi vida.-Dijo Xiu.

-Les pagaremos bien.-Dijo Huo.

-Lo siento, pero eso no va ha ser posible.-Dijo Bez levantándose de repente y todos la miraron.

-¡¿Pero qué dices, ten un poco de sensibilidad?!-Dijo Shying.

-Bez, esa gente necesita nuestra ayuda.-Dijo Mei.

-Ellos sólo quieren ver a su hija.-Dijo Bao.

-Jin tiene que entrenar, aún es débil, además no podemos perder el tiempo buscando a una princesa que posiblemente este muerta.-Dijo Bez fríamente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso en mi propia casa?!-Dijo Huo.

-¡Piénselo bien, no la han encontrado en 4 años estará muerta!-Dijo Bez furiosa.

-¡No puede decir eso, mi hermana es muy fuerte y testaruda, está viva!-Dijo Xue.

-Aunque la encontramos habéis pensado, ¿que tal vez, es ella que no quiere volver?-Dijo Bez y Huo, Xue y Xio se derrumbaron.

-No tiene ningún motivo para irse, nunca le ha faltado nada.-Dijo Huo.

-Eso sólo lo puede saber ella, algo que anhelaba con toda su alma pero le fue arrebatado, sólo lo sabe ella.-Dijo Bez mientras se iba.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR Y DECIRME CUÁL ES VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 7

Bez estaba marchándose de los castillos de palacio a toda prisa y los sirvientes intentaban detenerla pero ella o no los escuchaba o los ponía a un lado.

-¡Bez! ¡Bez!-Le gritaba alguien y se dio la vuelta y vio que era Mei que iba corriendo con Jin, Bao y Shying hasta que llegaron a donde ella estaba.

-¿Qué queréis?-Les preguntó Bez.

-¿Por qué demonios no quieres ayudar al señor del fuego?-Le preguntó Bao.

-Porque creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, posiblemente está muerta o no quiere volver.-Dijo Bez.

-Eso no lo puedes sabe.-Dijo Jin y todos lo miraron.-Y aunque sea así, ¿qué cosa podrían haber hecho para que les odie así?-Le preguntó Jin.

-Aunque Badra sea una princesa que lo haya tenido todo lo que quería tal vez se volvió una mimada consentida y al no comprarle unos zapatos o un vestido o darle dinero le dio un ataque de ira ya que ella siempre ha tenido lo que quería.-Dijo Bao.

-Te equivocas.-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos y vieron que eran Xue y Jing.

-Claro que no, Bao sólo estaba bromeando.-Dijo Mei.

-No me refería a eso.-Dijo Xue.

-Nos referíamos a que Bez ni ninguno de nosotros a estado mimado, nuestros padres nunca nos mimaron y con Badra han sido los más estrictos ya que es la más poderosa de los 3.-Dijo Jing.

-Pues ya está, no aguantó más y se fue.-Dijo Bao y todos le miraron con una mirada asesina.

-No, era algo más.-Dijo Xue.

-No os preocupéis.-Dijo Jing.-Os doy mi palabra de avatar de que encontraremos a la princesa perdida.-Dijo Jin con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Espero Jin, ni siquiera sabemos si sigue en el reino Fuego.-Dijo Bez.

-La buscaremos por todos los lados del mundo si hace falta hasta dar con ella.-Dijo Jin.

-Se lo agradecemos avatar Jin.-Le dijo Xue.

-Por favor vengan a donde están nuestros padres para darle la noticia.-Dijo Jing mientras iban al comedor donde estaban ellos.

-¡Ha cambiado de isea avatar'-Dijo Huo.

-Sí, iremos en busca de su hija.-Dijo Jin.

-Muchísimas gracias avatar.-Dijo Xiu.

-No hay de qué.-Dijo in con una sonrisa.

-Por favor instálense en las habitaciones de invitados, Shu les acompañará.-Dijo Xiu y apareció una mujer mayos, de pelo rubio cogido con un moño alto, de aspecto serio, ojos ambar, piel clara y con unos zapatos de tacón rojo y un traje pantalón rojo.

-Shu era la dama de compañía de Badra, es maestra del fuego y ella le enseñó hasta que Bez la venció.-Dijo Huo.

-Le agradezco que busque ha la princesa Badra, estamos muy preocupados por ella desde su desaparición.-Dijo Shu haciendo una reverencia.

-No hay de qué, soy el avatar, tengo que ayudar a todo el mundo.-Dijo Jin.

-Seguirme.-Dijo Shu y la siguieron y les llevaron a unas habitaciones muy cómodas, pero por desgracia comohabía mas criados que nunca, sólo había 4 habitaciones libre y Bez se quedaba sin una.

-Mal por ti.-Dijo Shying con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿No hay alguna otra habitación libre?-Preguntó Mei preocupada por Bez.

-Bueno, hay una era de la señorita Badra, pero tengo que preguntarle a sus majestades.-Dijo Shu.-Sígame por favor.-Dijo Shu y fueron hacia donde estaban sus majestades.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó Huo.

-No hay suficientes habitaciones y sólo queda libre la que era de la princesa Badra.-Dijo Shu.

-Bueno, si no hay más habitaciones supongo que no hay otra forma.-Dijo Huo.-Llévala a la habitación de Badra.-Dijo Huo.

-Lo haré señor.-Dijo Shu haciendo una reverencia y llevó ha Bez hacia una habitación que tenía las paredes color rojo, una cama grande con sábanas rojas, una gran mesa de cristal, una mesilla de noche al lado de la cama, un gran armario hecho de roble, unas cortinas blanca, una puerta que conducía al baño y una terraza, la habitación estaba en la torre mas alta, así que se veía toda la ciudad desde la ciudad.

-Es la habitación de la señorita Badra, espero que la disfrute.-Dijo Shu, pero Bez tenía una mirada triste.-Señorita, le tengo una advertencia.-Dijo Shu.

-¿Cuál es'-Le preguntó Bez.

-Si hace un solo daño en esta habitación, juro que aunque muera en el intento acabaré con usted.-Dijo Shu amenazadoramente.-La señorita Badra fue como una hija para mí, y esto es lo únco que nos queda de ella, su habitación, si le pasa algo yo la maaré.-Dijo Shu y Bez sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo nunca rompo cosas que son tan valiosas para la gente.-Dijo Bez.

-Muy bien adiós señorita.-Dijo Shu cerrando la puerta.

Cuando todos estaban ya dormidos Shying no podía dormir así que se fue a hacia la cocina pero no la encontró y deambuló por los oscuros pasillos y de repente oyó unos crujidos que provenían detrás de él y se dio la vuelta sobresaltado.

-Sólo es mi imaginación.-Dijo mientras volvía a mirar al frente pero dio un grito de terror cuando se encontró con una cara de ogro.-AHHHH!-Gritó y se cayó de espaldas.

-Tranquilo sólo soy yo.-Dijo la persona que se quitaba la máscara y se podía ver que era Bez.

-¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!-Le dijo Shying desde el suelo.

-No te pongas así.-Dijo Bez y le ofreció la mano para levantarse pero él la rechazó y se levantó el solo.

-¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Nadie me da un susto así!-Dijo mientras iba hacia ella pero se cayó encima de ella en una postura un poco incómoda, estaban besándose y Shying rompió el beso y la contempló, él estaba sonrojado y ella le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te vas a quitar algún día o es que quieres hacerlo conmigo?-L preguntó Bez con una sonrisa pícara y él se quitó inmediatamente.

-E-esto no l-lo tiene que s-saber nadie, si alguien se entera de que he besado a una de una clase tan baja como la tuya será mi ruina.-Dijo Shying completamente sonrojado.

-Pues parece que te ha gustado el beso, estas completamente sonrojado.-Dijo Bez.

-¡Eso es porque me tomaste por sorpresa!-Dijo Shying.

-Pero si tú te me tiraste encima.-Dijo Bez.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! ¡Jamás te hubiera besado!-Dijo Shying enfadado.

-¿Por qué?-Le preguntó Bez.-¿No te parezco guapa?-Le preguntó acercándose a él y él se sonrojó.-Sí te parezco guapa, es otra cosa, ¿es por qué dices que mi familia pertenece a una clase baja?-Preguntó Bez.

-Sí, así es.-Dijo Shying.-Además se nota en que eres grosera, maleducada y una cualquiera que a su corta edad ya no es virgen.-Dijo Shying.

-Es cierto que no soy virgen.-Dijo Bez.

-¿Ves? Eres de una clase baja.-Dijo Shying.

-Si no cambias tu actitud y no paras de ser tal inaguantable vas a acabar muy sólo en la vida.-Dijo Bez.

-Yo tengo a mi padre, mis hermanas y mi adorable novia, tu en cambio no tienes a nadie, todos tienen a alguien, Mei a sus padre, Bao a su padre y hermanos mayores y Jin a su hermana y amigos, tú en cambio estas sola en la vida.-Le dijo Shying con una sonrisa esperando a que Bez le contestara pero eso no pasó, sino que Bez miraba hacia el suelo y finalmente le miró a los ojos y le dio un pñetazo tan fuerte el la cara que chocó la pared.

-Tú…-Dijo Bez mientras se acercaba hacia él y le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y Shying se temía lo peor.-no tienes ni idea de lo que e tenido que pasar para conseguir lo que quería hasta que descubrí que todo era sólo una ilusión.-Dijo Bez y ella desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando confundido y sólo a Shying preguntando se una y otra vez a qué se refería y en ese momento le hubiera gustado aprender a curar, él nunca aprendió porque aunque se dejaba a las mujeres luchar seguían aprendiendo a curar y los hombres no curaban por los viejos sabios que decían que eso era cosa de mujeres y empezó a pensar en que Bez tenía razón cuando decía que las normas de la tribu era muy estúpidas.

A la mañana siguiente Bez estaba entrenando a Jin y él hacía los movimientos que hacía ella pero cuando ella hizo un salto mortal de varios metros cayó al suelo.

-¡Levántate!-Le dijo Bez.

-Es que es muy difícil.-Dijo Jin.

-¡Pero eres el avatar así que entrena!-Dijo Bez.

Mientras tanto el los demás miembros de su equipo la contemplaban.

-Menudo puñetazo te ha dado Bez.-Dijo Bao riéndose.

-Cállate.-Le dijo Shying tocándose el lado de la cara que lo tenía completamente morado.

-Oye chicos, os habéis fijado en lo poderosa que es Bez, nunca había visto un maestro del fuego tan ágil y con tales habilidades para la acrobacia, incluso es capaz de hacer saltos volteretas de varios metros.-Dijo Mei impresionada.

-Más que nada es como si bailara con abanicos.-Dijo Bao.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad, creo que ella tiene su propio estilo de lucha.-Dijo Shying y lo miraron extrañados.- ¿Qué ocurre?-Les preguntó.

-Has alagado a alguien que no seas tú.-Dijo Mei y Bao se rió a más no poder.

-Muy buena Mei.-Dijo Bao pasándole el brazo por el hombro y se me sonrojó.

-Señores, el señor del fuego reclama inmediatamente a Bez y a ustedes, necesita su ayuda.-Dijo un soldado.

-¿Para qué me llama?-Preguntó Bez junto con Jin que iban hacia ahí.

-Por favor vengan.-Dijo el soldado y fueron todos par ver que quería el señor del fuego.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Jin.

-Esto tiene que ver con la señorita Bez.-Dijo el señor del fuego y todos miraron a Bez.

-Ya entendemos porque no querías que mandáramos a buscar a nuestra hija.-Dijo Xiu.

-¿De qué habláis?-Preguntó Bao y en ese momento el señor del fuego sacó un colgante que tenía una B y una gragantilla del yin y el yang y Bez miró en sus bolsillos desesperada.

-¿Cómo lo habéis…-Preguntó Bez sin palabras.

-La sirvienta lo encontró mientras limpiaba la habitación, ahora nos toca a nosotros preguntar, ¿dónde está mi hija?-Preguntó Huo furiosa y Bez se quedó sorprendida y agachó la cabeza.

-Está bien…-Dijo por fin.-yo…maté a su hija.-Dijo tristemente y nadie daba crédito.

-Bez, no puedes hablar en serio.-Dijo Mei.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad estaba robando en el palacio y ella se despertó, así que la maté e incendié su cuerpo-Dijo Bez.

-Te dejamos dormir en nuestra casa, ahora lo pagarás caro-Dijo Xiu.

-Lo sé, por eso me entrego.-Dijo Bez mientras se ponía de rodillas y dejaba ver sus manos y un soldado le puso unas esposas.

-Te mataremos mañana por la mañana, mientras tanto dormirán en una celda dijo Huo y se llevaron a Bez a una celda donde le pusieron esposas en las manos y en los pies, le habían quitado temporalmente su fuego control.

Mientras tanto Xue y Jing lo habían observado todo.

-Esto no me gusta.-Dijo Xue.

-¿Por qué? Ella mató a nuestra hermana.-Dijo Hing.

-Jing, ¿no te das cuenta? Ella es nuestra hermana.-Dijo Xue.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Jing.

-Porque sólo la señorita tendría un parecido tan grande con su madre y tiene ese estilo de luchar.-Dijo Shu entrando en la habitación.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?-Le preguntó Xue.

-Lo sabía desde el momento en que la ví.-Dijo Shu.

-¿Nos ayudarás a interrumpir la ejecución mañana?-Le preguntó Xue.

-Sí, os ayudaré, proteger a la señorita es mi deber desde que nació.-Dijo Shu.

-Muy bien, pues mañana tenemos que interrumpir la ejecución.-Dijo Xue.

Al día siguiente los guardias llevaron a Bez a una sala donde había una cúpula de cristal y fuera de ella había un montón de periodistas y los señores del fuego y también el equipo avatar y muchos otros nobles de todas las naciones sentados en asientos habían venido a presenciar la ejecución. Había una cuerda, la iba a ahorcar, se río para sí misma, nunca pensó que su vida terminaría tan pronto. Le pusieron la cuerda en el cuello estaba lista para lo que venía, ella quería morir, por eso no opuso resistencia alguna. Pero de repente un llama de fuego quemó la cuerda.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo Jing?!-Gritó Hue furioso y Bez levantó la vista sorprendida para ver que estaban Shu, Xue y Jing.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Gritó Xiu.

-Padre, por favor interrumpe la ejecución.-Dijo Jing.

-¡Ella mató a tu hermana, merece morir!-Gritó su padre furioso.

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Ella es Badra.-Dijo Xue y todo el mundo se impresionó, pero Bez se quedó callada con una expresión triste en sus ojos.

-¡No hay pruebas de eso!-Gritó Huo.

-¿Y el collar y la gargantilla?-Dijo Xue.

-Eso no significa nada, ella se lo robó.-Dijo Huo.

-Señor, la señorita Badra tenía una marca de nacimiento en la frente con forma de llama.-Dijo Shu.

-Sí eso es verdad.-Dijo Huo.

-Mira la frente de Bez.-Dijo Shu levantándole el flequillo y dejando ver una pequeña llama en su frente, después ella mojó su dedo en saliva y lo frotó en su marca de nacimiento pero esa no se iba.-Es real.-Dijo Shu. Los señores del fuego no podían creerlo y los periodistas y el equipo avatar estaban con la boca abierta.

-Sí, soy yo.-Dijo Bez mientras tiraba de sus esposas y las tiró con tanta fuerza que las rompió sin apenas esfuerzo, después se quitó la cuerda del cuello.-Soy la princesa del fuego Badra.-Dijo mientras los periodistas le hacían fotos.

-Señorita Badra, esto le pertenece.-Dijo Shu mientras le ponía su collar con una B y su gargantilla del yin y el yang.

-Gracias Shu.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa pero después corrió hacia la cúpula de cristal y la rompió de un puñetazo provocando que todos se hecharan para atrás y ella cayó de pie.-¡Escúchenme todos, soy la princesa Badra!-Dijo Badra seriamente y después fue hacia donde estaba el equipo avatar que estaban muy sorprendidos y se fue hacia Shying.-¿Sigues pensando que soy de clase baja'-Preguntó con una sonrisa, pero Shying estaba demasiado sorprendido, había pensado que Bez era de una clase baja pero en realidad su nombre era Badra y era la princesa pérdida de la nación del fuego.

-¿Cómo alguien cómo tú…puede ser una princesa?-Le preguntó.

-Porque yo soy así.-Dij Badra sonriendo y los señores del feugo fueron a mirarla y Badra los miró con aspecto de enfadada.

-Hija yo…-Dijo su padre acercándose a abrazarla pero Badra se lo impidió.

-No digas nada, a partir de ahora no soy vuestra hija.-Dijo seriamente.

-Hija, sé que estas enfadada, pero no sabíamos que eras tú.-Dijo su madre.

-No estoy enfadada por eso.-Dijo Badra.

-¿Entonces por qué es?-Le preguntó su padre.

-Llevaba toda mi vida esforzándome, pero vosotros me lo arrebatasteis.-Dijo Badra.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó su padre.

-¡Hablo del trono! ¿Todos mis proguesos los había hecho con la esperanza de ser el nuevo señor del fuego, pero me dijiste que no por el simple hecho de ser mujer, toda una vida para nada!-Dijo Badra enfurecida.

-¡Las leyes dicen que el señor del fuego tiene que ser el hijo mayor sea hombre o mujer a no er que haya un varón!-Dijo su padre.

-¡Pues muy injusto, mis esfuerzos se han tirado a la basura desde ese día!-Dijo Badra.-¿Sabes cuántas noches en vela me las he pasado estudiando o haciendo fuego control con tal de ser el señor del fuego? ¿Sabes lo que e saber que todo eso no haya servido de nada sólo por haber nacido mujer-Dijo Badra mientras lloraba.

-Hija yo…-Dijo su padre pero ella se negó en aceptar su ayuda.

-No quiero que me llames hija nunca más.-Dijo Badra.

-¡Espera hija encontraremos la forma de que seas el señor del fuego!-Gritó su madre.

-¡No se puede, los viejos sabios lo prohíben!-Dijo Huo.

-Me da igual lo que digan esos machistas, ella va a ser el señor del fuego porque se lo merece así que convoca una reunión para hacer algo.-Dijo Xiu.

-Está bien.-Dijo Huo y convocó una reunión con todos los gobernantes de las naciones y sus viejos sabios, Shying como príncipe de la tribu de agua del Norte estaba ahí.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado?-Preguntó uno.

-Veréis es que mi hija Badra ha vuelto.-Dijo Huo.

-Sí lo sabemos, ¿dónde está?-Preguntó un viejo sabio.

-Badra pasa.-Dijo Huo y Badra pasó vestida como siempre y los viejos sabios y gobernantes la miraron sonrojados.

-¿Esa es Badra?-Preguntó uno.

-Sí, bueno queríamos saber si podríais darle elñ trono a Badra en vez de a mi hijo ya que ella es la mayor y mucho más poderosa.-Dijo Huo.

-¡No, el trono corresponde y corresponderá siempre al varón!-Dijo uno de ellos y Badra se puso delante de él desafiante.

-¡Ahora hombres y mujeres son ioguales!-Dijo Badra.

-¡Da igual sn costumbres de nuestras naciones y no se puede hacer nada!-Dijo y en ese momento apareció Jing.

-¿Y si le doy el trono a ella?-Dijo Jing.

-B-bueno en ese caso si…pero, ¿lo has pensado bien?-Le preguntó un viejo sabio de la nación del fuego.

-Sí, Badra se merece el trono más que nadie.-Dijo Jing.

-Jing, gracias.-Dijo Badra mientras abrazaba a su hermano y Shying miraba la escena impresionado.

-Firma este documento.-Dijo un viejo sabio de la tribu del agua y él lo firmó.-Acabas de firmar que a partir de ahora Badra será la señora del fuego.-Dijo y Jing asintió.

Salió en todos los periodicos que la princesa del fuego había vuelto e iba a ser la señora del fuego, el equipo avatar se quedó unos días pero se fueron junto con Badra.

-¿Tenéis que iros enserio?-Le preguntó Xiu a Badra.

-Tengo que irme, ellos me acogieron cuando no tenía a donde ir.-Dijo Badra.

-Está bien, pero te llevas a alguien contigo.-Dijo Xiu.

-¿A quién?-Le preguntó y apareció Shu con las maletas hechas.

-Le he pedido permiso al avatar y no le ha importado.-Dijo Xiu.

No dejáis de controlarme.-Dijo Badra sonriendo.

-La última vez que te fuiste llegaste al reino llena de tatuaje.-Dijo Xiu y ella se rió.

-Señorita es hora irnos.-Dijo Shu y salieron a la entrada del palacio y se encontraron con Appa.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Shu.

-Un bisonte se llama Appa.-Dijo con una sonrisa Badra.

-Mis padres me lo trajeron esta mañana.-Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

-¿Está mi moto ahí?-Preguntó Badra.

-Sí.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Tienes una moto? Eres un desastre.-Dijo Shu y Badra se rió. Todos subieron ha Appa y empezó a volar.

-¿Hacia dónde nos dirijimos?-Preguntó Jin.

-Hacia los temples del aire.-Dijo Mei.

CONTINUARÁ…

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, COMENTAR Y VOTAR VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO.

CHAO! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

El equipo avatar estaba en camino hacia los templos del aire y Badra y Shying estaban discutiendo.

-¡He dicho que te calles!-Dijo Shying.

-¡Me callaré cuando me dé la gana!-Dijo Badra.

-Por favor chicos, dejar de pelear, no aguanto ni un minuto más, dejar de discutir.-Dijo Bao sujetando las manos a la cabeza.

-Chicos, lleváis desde que os levantásteis peleándoos-Dijo Mei mientras bostezaba, tenía ojeras de no dormir.

-Mei, llevas mucho tempo sin dormi, ¿puedo conducir al bisonte mientras duermes?-Se ofreció Jin.

-Bueno, vas a tener que aprender.-Dijo Mei mientras le daba las cuerdas con las que se manejaba al bisonte y se tumbaba para dormir y Bao se tumbó al lado de ella y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Te molesta que me tumbe a tu lado?-Le susurró Bao al oído.

-B-bueno y-yo.-Dijo Mei completamente sonrojada y Bao sonrió y la abrazó y todos miraron la escena.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no tienen dignidad.-Dijo Shu.

-Venga Shu, no seas así, ¿qué hiciste cuando tenías 20 años?-Le preguntó Badra.

-Cuidarte a ti, me he pasado toda la vida cuidándote para ver si llegas a ser una dama pero veo que no quieres eso.-Dijo Shu y Badra la miró cansada de que le dijera siempre eso.

-La verdad es que no has tenido mucho éxito.-Dijo Shying riéndose.

-¡Cállate maldito afeminado!-Le gritó Badra.

-Badra, no le hables así, es el futuro señor de la tribu del agua.-Dijo Shu.

-Y yo soy el futuro señor del fuego.-Dijo Badra.

-Oye chicos, os habéis enterado de que esta noche va a ver un eclipse.-Dijo Jin intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Un eclipse? ¡Es fantástico!-Dijo Shying.

-No pensé que te emocionarías tanto.-Dijo Jin.

-Para los maestros del agua son mucho más fuertes cuando hay un eclipse, su energía vienen de la luna, en cambio los maestros del fuego cuando hay un eclipse pierden sus poderes hasta que se va el eclipse.-Dijo Bao.

-Sí, así que seré mucho más poderoso durante algunas horas y tú tendrás que obedecerme, porque si no te vas a enterar.-Dijo Shying acercándose a Badra y ella le prendió fuego a su camisa.-¡Mi camisa!-Gritó Shying mientras apagaba la llama y Badra le miraba divertida

-Chicos, creo que ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Jin señalando un templo del aire, entre unas altas montañas, ocultos por una espesa niebla.

-Sí ya hemos llegado, es el templo del aire del Este.-Dijo Mei mientras se levantaba y lo contemplaba.

Al aterrizar, todos bajaron de Appa para mirar el gran templo vacío.

-¿Este es el templo del avatar Aang?-Preguntó Badra.

-Sí, así es.-Dijo Mei y se quitó las mangas de su traje dejándo ver unas flechas azules y se retiró un poco el pelo de su frente dejando ver esas flechas propias de los maestros del aire.

-No sabía que tenías esas marcas.-Dijo Bao.

-Las suelo ocultar porque no quiero que la gente sepa que soy una maestra del aire y provocar un escándalo ya que hay muy pocos maestros del aire.-Dijo Mei.

-Oye, ¿vamos a entrenar?-Preguntó Jin.

-Sí claro, pero el entrenamiento de los maestros del aire es algo diferente.-Dijo Mei y se fueron hacia un jardín repleto de naturaleza y con una cascada.

-Este lugar se usaba para meditar, ven vamos a meditar Jin.-Dijo Mei y empezaron a meditar pero Jin se durmió.

-Jin despierta.-Dijo Mei despertándole.

-Perdona pero es que yo quiero empezar ya a entrenar.-Dijo Jin.

-Está bien, empezamos a entrenar.-Dijo Mei y se fueron hacia los templos del aire.

-Bueno, con el tiempo lo harás bien y…-Dijo Mei pero Bao la interrumpió.

-Mei, no tienes pinta de ser buena maestra, lucha contra mí para ver si eres una buena maestra.-Dijo Bao.

-P-pero…-Dijo Mei.

-Venga vamos a luchar.-Dijo Bao poniéndose enfrente de Mei y él le empezó a lanzar piedras y ella con su aire control las esquivaba fácilmente.

-No quiero luchar contra ti.-Dijo Mei intentando parar la pelea.

-Eres descendiente del avatar Aang tienes que ser una buena maestra.-Dijo Bao y con su tierra control le lanzó una oleada gigante de Tierra y ella los saltó esa gran ola de Tierra y en el aire ella hzo una gran corriente de aire que hizo a Bao caer al suelo y él la miró sorprendido.

-L-lo siento.-Dijo Mei bajando ha ayudar a Bao y él la sonrió.

-Eres una buena maestra, esto no ha sido nada, perdona lo del suelo del templo.-Dijo Bao poniendo el suelo levantado del templo como antes.

-Yo no quería hacerte daño, no me gusta hacer daño a las personas.-Dijo Mei.

-No ha sido nada tranquila.-Dijo Bao abrazándola y los demás contemplaban la escena.

Ya era el eclipse y todo el equipo avatar lo veía desde la afuera, incluida Shu pero no estaban Badra ni Shying.

Badra se encontraba en el jardín co la cascada contemplando su reflejo en el agua pero de repente vio el reflejo de Shying y ella se levantó sobresaltada.

-Lárgate.-Dijo Badra con furia, en ese momento no podía controlar el fuego y estaba preocupada ya que los maestros agua era muy poderosos en eclipses.

-Eres consciente de qué puedo hacerte.-Dijo Shying con una sonrisa arrogante.

-No te atrevas a tocarme.-Dijo Badra mordazmente y en ese momento Shying controló el agua de la cascada y congeló los pies de Badra y cuando cayó de manos le congeló las manos también dejándola a cuatro patas.

-Te has portado muy mal conmigo, y aún no te perdono ese puñetazo que tuve que llamar a las curanderas de la Tribu del Agua del Norte.-Dijo Shying.-Por eso voy ha hacerte lo mismo a ti.-Dijo Shying y Badra rompió el hielo que congelaba su mano derecha y le dio un puñetazo a Shying e hizo lo mismo con los pies y la otra mano.

-¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso?-Le preguntó Shying desde el suelo.

-Te has pasado Shying, soy la princesa de la nación del fuego y su futuro señor, puedes meterte en graves problemas por esto.-Dijo Badre mientras se iba hacia el templo y Shying quedó en el suelo arrepentido de lo que había hecho, con eso se lo contaría a su padre y él podría destronarla o hasta desterrarle.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR VOTAR POR VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y COMENTAR.

ADIÓS! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 9

Shying estaba preocupado, le preocupaba que Badra fuera a contarle lo que le hizo a Badra así que se levantó temprano y sólo estaba despierta Shu.

-Hola príncipe Shying.-Dijo Shu.

-Hola.-Dijo secamente.

-¿Le sucede algo?-Le preguntó Shu seriamente.

-Bueno, no es nada.-Dijo Shying.

-Si se trata de la princesa Badra puede contármelo, esa niña siempre se está metiendo en problemas, aún recuerdo en el que me mandaron hacerme cargo de ella…

FLASH BACK:

Tenía 24 años y toda la vida por delante, mi familia había servido al señor del fuego desde siempre así que yo haría lo mismo, me habían encargado cuidar de la primera hija del príncipe Huo que ahora es el señor del fuego. Era una muy joven, pero sabía que ese era mi destino así que no opuse resistencia el día del nacimiento de la primera hija del señor del fuego nada más nacer su madre me la puso en mis brazos.

-Por favor, protégela.-Eso fue lo que me dijo y yo viendo a esa pequeña criatura, tan frangil y pequeña lloré y la abracé, no podía creer que se me hubiera asignado cuidar a esa criatura, era demasiado para mí.

Ella fue muy buena siempre, pero cuando cumplió 12 años cambió completamente. Era muy tozuda y discutía con sus padres, hermanos y conmigo con frecuencia, ella unos leguins negros, y una camisa de manga corta negra, a esa edad su madre se preocupaba porque usaba a esa edad la talla C 90 de pecho, demasiado para su edad, así que la obligábamos a vestir con ropas olgadas pero aun así se le notaba. Tenía el pelo corto hasta la nuca pero con el flequillo de lado.

Un día cuando fuimos a entrenar a los jardines de los palacios del castillo Badra me dijo algo que no esperaba.

-Quiero pelear contra ti.-Me dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

-No estás preparada.-Le conteste.

-Yo creo que sí.-Me dijo y me lazó una gran llama de fuego y lo esquivé con dificultad, era muy poderosa, tanto como su padre.

-Está bien, lucharé contra ti.-Le dije seriamente.

-Muy bien.-Dijo ella mientras hacía volteretas en el aire y acrobacias y me golpeaba con golpes de fuego control movimientos que casi no se veían pero yo los contraatacaba. Después de sus puños salió fuego azul, como el de Azula, la hermana de su tatarabuelo y yo hice lo mismo pero el fuego normal, su fuego era muy fuerte y los del castillo miraban cómo Badra y yo salían de nuestras manos un fuego más grande que el palacio y los del pueblo huían de ese fuego. Aún aguantaba y no oía los gritos de la gente, pero no poía creer qe Badra tuviera tanto poder como para hacer tal fuego, pero las dos llegamos a caer de lo poderoso que era, todo a nuestro alrededor ardía con intensidad, yo estaba muy mal herida y Badra igual, pero casi habíamos hecho arder el castillo de no ser por los soldados que hacían sus mejores esfuerzos para que no se ardiera por nuestra pelea, pero era casi imposible de no ser por el señor del fuego.

Yo me levanté y Badra hizo lo mismo, le iba a dar una lección, de mis manos salieron dos rayos y ella hizo la técnica de su tatarabuelo Zuko y los desvió hacia mí pero yo los evité.

-Ni siquiera sabes hacer un rayo un simple rayo, aún no estás lista para luchar contra mí, yo tarde mucho en hacer rayo control.-Dije pro Badra sonrió arrogantemente.

-No estés tan segura.-Dijo Badra y juntó sus manos manos y cerró los ojos, no sabía que hacía pero empezó ha haber nubes negras y una poderosa aura rodeaba a Badra depués de eso Badra estiró su mano derecha y un montón de rayos aparecían y ella bajó su mano y esos rayos se dirigieron hacia mí, provocando que cayera al suelo gravemente herida, algunos los conseguí desviar pero eran demaiado fuertes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Shying escuchó atento con la boca abierta, jamás pensó que Badra fuera ten poderosa.

-Creo que Badra no me necesita más.-Dijo Shu sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Yo creo que no debería irse Badra necesita a alguien qué hacer, necesita que alguien se atreva a decirle lo que está bien o lo que está mal aunque al final no lo haga.-Dijo Shying.

-Yo creo que Badra ya te tiene a ti. Dale esto cuando me vaya-Dijo Shu mientras sonreía y le daba un papel y se iba de la cocina, de repente después de dos horas apareció Badra.

-¿Dónde está Shu?-Preguntó Badra.

-Me dijo que te entregara esto.-Dijo Shying entregándole un trozo de papel a Badra y ella lo leyó y ella se sorprendió.

-Se ha ido.-Dijo Badra seriamente.

-¿Cómo? Estamos en el templo del aire del Este, es todo montañas.-Dijo Shying y Badra sonrió.

-Ella es así, es muy imprevisible.-Dijo Badra.

-Badra.-La llamó.

-¿Sí?-Le preguntó.

-Quería disculparme por i comportamiento anoche, fue inadecuado, no debí haber hecho eso.-Dijo Shying arrepentido y Badra se sorprendió pero después sonrió.

-No te preocupes princesa, ya me vengaré de ti.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa y Shying también sonrió pero de repente vino Mei.ç

-Shying, hay alguien que pregunta por ti.-Le dijo Mei.

-¿Quién es?-Le preguntó Shying.

-Dice que es un tal Shui.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó Shying.

-Afuera del templo.-Le contestó Mei y Shying fue rápidamente hacia afuera, para encontrarse con un hombre de piel clara, pelo castaño corto hasta la nuca pero con flequillo, ojos azules y vestido con un kimono de hombre azul y unos pantalones azul marino.

-Hola Shying.-Dijo aquel hombre.

-Hola Shui.-Dijo Shying yendo hacia él con una sonrisa y ciuando estaban enfrente se hicieron un reverencia.

-No te había visto en meses, tenías que haberme dicho que te ibas ha entrenar al avatar.-Dijo Shui.

-Lo sé, lo siento, me lo dijeron muy de repente y no tuve tiempo a despedirme.-Dijo Shying.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal las chicas? Esa Mei que me ha recibido era bastante guapa.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa.

-Siempre piensas en lo mismo, esa era Mei, es descendiente del avatar Aang y la maestra del aire del actual avatar.-Dijo Shying.

-¿Y hay más chicas?-Preguntó Shui.

-Bueno está…-Dijo Shying pero fue interrumpido porque alguien le lanzó un cubo con agua y un trapo y él calló al suelo y dejaba ver a Badra cabreada de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras Shui se quedó mirándole sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!-Le gritó Shying poniéndose en pie enfadado.

-¡No has limpiado nada nunca y estoy harta de hacer tus tareas princesita!-Le dijo Badra friosa.

-¡Yo soy el futuro señor de la tribu del agua, limpiar sería horrible para mi reputación!-Le gritó Shying.

-¡Y yo soy la futura señor del fuego y limpio igual!-Le grito Badra.

-Usted es la princesa Badra, ¿cierto?-Preguntó Shui interfiriendo en la conversación y ellos lo miraron.

-Así es.-Dijo Badra y Shui le tomó la mano derecha y se la beso y Shying le miró sorprendido.

-Es un placer conocerla.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa y Shying esperaba a que Badra le diera un puñetazo o algo.

-Lo mismo digo, general Shui.-Dijo Badra haciendo una reverencia y eso a Shying le sorprendió, ¿cómo sabía que era general?

-Veo que como me dijeron eres una maestra muy fuerte.-Dijo Shui.

-Agradezco su cumplido.-Dijo Badra y de repente aparecieron Jin, Mei y Bao.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Jin.

-Usted debe de ser el avatar Jin, y usted el maestro tierra del avatar y usted la encantadora maestra del aire del avatar, es un placer conocerles, yo soy Shui, el general Shui.-Dijo Shui haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo sabemos, te hemos visto muchas veces por televisión, al parecer eres un héroe.-Dijo Jin y Shui le sonrió.

-Me alaga que el avatar me reconozca.-Dijo Shui.

-¿Quieres pasar?-Preguntó Bao.

-Seria un placer, pero sólo si a la princesa Badra le parece bien.-Dijo Shui dirigiéndose ha Badra.

-Yo estaría encantada de que pasara con nosotros.-Dijo Bardra cogiendo de la mano a Shui y dirigiéndose con los otros hacia e templo, pero Shying se veía enfadado al ver a Bdra y Shui tan juntos, le remobían las tripas y se enfadaba cuando Badra se reía con él, tal vez estaría ¿celoso?

CONTINUARÁ…

DECIRME VUESTRO PERSONAJE MASCULINO Y FEMENINO FAVORITO Y CUÁLES SON VUESTRAS PAREJAS QUE PREFERÍS Y COMENTAR,

CHAO! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

El tiempo pasaba y Shui se había decidido queda en el templo del aire con ellos. Shui pasaba mucho tiempo con Badra y eso le molestó a Shying, ya no era lo mismo, Bdra parecía más contenta y estaba más amable y Shui se comportaba distinto, ya no coqueteaba con las demás chicas como lo solía hacer, Shying estaba preocupado y extrañado, ¿qué les había pasado a su compañero y a su amigo de la infancia? No lo sabía, era muy raro todo esto.

Un día, Mei, Bao, Shying y Jin estaban estrenando, pero se dieron cuenta de que Badra y Shui faltaban.

-¿Dónde están Badra y Shui?-Preguntó Bao.

-No lo sé, no los he visto en toda la mañana.-Dijo Jin.

-Será mejor que los busquemos.

Lo buscaron por todas partes hasta que Shying fue a abrir la habitación donde dormía Badra y se encontró con algo que no esperaba, Badra desnuda, encima de Shui, también desnudo y Shying se quedó mirando la escena mientra Badra y Shui se mantenían quietos y con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Los has encontrado?-Preguntó Mei yendo acompañada de Bao y Jin y al ver la escena Mei se sonrojó y se tapó los ojos, Bao se quedó mirando con la boca abierta y Jin lo miraba con los ojos abiertos

-E-esto no es lo que parece.-Dijo Badra poniéndose al otro lado de la cama.

Después de que Badra y Shui se vistieran fueron al patio del templo ha hablar lo sucedido.

-¿Me podéis decir en qué demonios estabais pensando?-Preuntó Shying.

-Oye es nuestra vida, podemos hacer lo que queramos.-Dijo Badra.

-No si se trata de que un importante general de la tribu del agua del Norte ha quitado la inocencia a la princesa a de la nación del fuego.-Dijo Shying y Badra se rió.

-Han pasado muchos tíos antes que Shui.-Dijo Badra.

-Bueno, da igual, eso debería de pasar.-Dijo Shying.

-Shying, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Preguntó Shui.

-Sí, claro.-Dijo Shying y se alejaron de ellos para hablar.

-Veras Shying, Badra es diferente a las otras chicas, con ella me lo paso bien y nos divertimos burlándonos de ti y la pija de tu novia.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa.

-Pero ella no puede estar contigo, ella es…ella es…-Dijo Shying intentando buscar una excusa pero no encontraba ninguna.

-Por favor, eres mi amigo, intenta comprender mi relación con ella.-Dijo Shui.

-Lo intentaré.-Dijo Shying.

-Muy bien, por cierto, nos han invitado a todos a una fiesta.-Dijo Shui sacando un papel y dándoselo a Shying.

-¿Nos han invitado a todos?-Preguntó Shying.

-Sí, es una reunión para hacernos un homenaje a todos.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa.

-Es estupendo que nos hagan un homenaje como equipo avatar que somos.-Dijo Shying.

-Ah por cierto, se me olvidó decirte una cosa.-Dijo Shui y de repente un helicóptero que aterrizó en el templo y salió una chica, de poco pecho, vestida con un vestido caro de color azul, un moño alto, de pelo castaño, ojos azules, un abrigo de leopardo con joyas bastante caras y unos tacones de vértigo.

-Hoy viene Kumiko.-Dijo Shui.

-¡Hola Shying!-Dijo Kumiko mientras se acercaba a Shying y Shying fue ha besarla mientras que Shui, Badra, Jin, Mei y Bao miraban a Kumiko y a esa pareja.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién se atreve a ir así vestida por la calle?-Dijo Jin mirando a Kumiko.

-Esto es demasiado, es una completa pija.-Dijo Bao.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-Dijo Mei.

-Shying y Kumiko llevan desde niños juntos.-Dijo Shui.

-¿Te cae bien?-Le preguntó Badra.

-Para nada, es una estúpida y una pija, encima es muy arrogante, no hay quien la aguante.-Dijo Shui. De repente Kumiko y Shying se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Chicos, ella es Kumiko, Kumiko, él es Bao, hijo de el hombre más rico del reino tierra y maestro tierra del avatar, Mei, descendiente del avatar Aang y maestra del aire del avatar, Jin el avatar y Badra, la princesa y heredera de la nación del fuego y la maestra del fuego del avatar.-Kumiko les miró a todos con asco, pero en especial a Badra.

-Ya, ¿enserio eres la princesa de la nación del fuego?-Le preguntó Kumiko.

-¿Y tú enserio haces llamar a lo que llevas puesto de buen gusto?-Le preguntó Badra y los demás se rieron.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves ha hablarme así?!-Le gritó Kumiko y Shui fue ha darle un beso en la boca con lengua ha Badra y ella agarró por los hombros y los demás miraban la escena algo incómodos mientras Kumiko miraba la escena con la boca abierta.

-Kumiko, agradecería que no te metieras con mi novia.-Dijo Shui abrazando ha Badra.

-Tu novia…-Dijo Kumiko sin apenas creérselo.

-Sí, así es mi novia y además es la princesa de la nación del fuego y la mejor maestra fuego que existe, así que trátala con respeto.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa.

-Shui, agradecería que os besarais en otra parte en vez de en público.-Dijo Shying.

-¿Qué pasa? No molestamos a nadie.-Dijo Badra volviéndole a besar pero esta vez estabn más apretados y Badra se pegaba a el miembro de Shui y Bao y Mei tapaban los ojos a Jin que intentaba mirar curioso.

-Estáis en presencia de menores.-Dijo Shying seriamente.

-Que raro, normalmente me contestaríais en un modo arrogante con aires de superioridad, tipo princesa arrogante-Dijo Badra esperando su contestación pero en vez de eso Shying se puso enfrente de ella que ella podía sentir su respiración y sus ojos azules miraban fíjamente a los suyos.

-Siento haberme comportado como un idiota y una estúpida princesa arrogante.-Dijo Shying y todos se impresionaron ante esas palabras.

-¿Por qué te comportaba así?-Le preguntó Badra.

-Supongo que mi padre me hizo creer que era mejor que todo el mundo y hasta yo mismo me lo creí, hasta que e conocí a ti, ya que eres mejor que yo, lo siento.-Dijo Shying mientras le miraba arrepentidamente y ella pude ver en sus ojos que decía laverdad, por primera vez, veía que Shying no era una princesa mimada, sino una persona de gran corazón y un hombre muy apuesto, Badra se golpeó la cabeza suavemente al pensar eso sobre Shying, no podía gustarle Shying, ¿verdad?

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR COMENTAR, VOTAR VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y VUESTRO PERSONAJE MENOS FAVORITO MASCULINO Y FEMENINOY VUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA POR FAVOR.

CHAO! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el día tan esperado por todo el equipo, Kumiko se fue para volver junto con su familia y todo el mundo se alegró y Shui no pareció importarle mucho, simplemente no le importaba.

-Es genial que nos hayamos librado de esa pija.-Dijo Shui.

-No es tan mala, es mi novia.-Dijo Shying.

-Todavía peor.-Dijo Badra en tono divertido en lo que él la miró de reojo y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, pero no parecía de enfado, sino una sonrisa buena y Badra se extrañó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-Preguntó Badra.

-Estaba pensando que para ser la princesa del fuego tienes un nombre muy particular.-Dijo Shying y Badra se sorprendió.

-¿Qué significa? Sé que que tu nombre significa estrella, el de Bao tesoro precioso, el de Mei la mejor de las hermanas o hermosa o ciruelo, el de Jin oro metal dinero y el de Shui agua pero nunca he sabido cuál es mi nombre.-Dijo Badra.

-No me extraña, es un nombre muy extraño de tierras lejanas con un idioma diferente al nuestro.-Dijo Shying y Badra se sorprendió.

-¿A si? No tenía ni idea, ¿qué significa?-Le preguntó Badra ansiosa.

-Significa Luna llena.-Dijo Shying y Badra se sorprendió.

-No la verdad es que no es un nombre típico para alguien de la nación del fuego.-Dijo Badra.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Jin.

-Porque los maestros del fuego cuando están más débiles es cuando ahí Luna llena.-Dijo Mei.

-Bueno, la verdad es que siempre que miro la Luna llena, mis ataques nunca eran débiles, creo que de algún modo diento que estoy conectada con ella.-Dijo Badra y todos la miraron.

-Cuando me fui de mi aldea, ya sería el cumpleaños de mi hermana, y no he podido estar a su lado como de costumbre.-Dijo Jin.

-Es tu labor de avatar, hasta que no los domines todos no podrás irte.-Dijo Bao.

-Pero es demasiado para mi, hace unos meses era un chico normal que le iba mal en la escuela y ahora soy…-Dijo Jin pero le terminó la frase Badra.

-Eres el puente el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y el de los vivos, nunca lo olvides, tu labor es muy importante.-Dijo Badra.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Jin.

-Muy bien, ahora vámonos, nuestro siguiente destino es el reino Tierra. Primero iremos a recoger a una guerrera que nos han dado y después a Ba Shing Se.-Dijo Mei.

-Sí.-Dijeron mientras se subieron a Appa y fueron hasta una aldea del reino Tierra.

-Oye Mei, ¿está no es la aldea de las guerreras Kyoshi?-Preguntó Bao.

-Así es.-Dijo Mei.

-¿Qué son las guerreras kyoshi?-Preguntó Jin.

-Son un grupo de mujeres guerreras y las mejores de las cuatro naciones.-Dijo Badra y de repente un abanico casi le da a Jin pero él lo esquivó.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-Preguntó Jin poniéndose en guardia y de la nada salió una figura un poco más baja que jIn atacándole y Jin esquibaba sus ataques, hasta que con su Tierra control le atrapó los pies en la Tierra y tuvo que obligar a pararse, Jin le quitó la capucha y vio a una niña de su edad, con el pelo corto de color negro y de ojos verdes de piel normal, Jin se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes.

-Eres una chica.-Dijo Jin.

-¡¿Y qué?!-Grit´la niña con enfado.

-¿Por qué nos has atacado?-Preguntó Jin.

-Pensaba que erais asaltadores, pero al parecer eres el avatar.-Dijo la niña y sin la liberó de su atrape y ella le dio un puñetazo y se fue entre las sombras dejando a Jin muy confundido.

-¿Qué quería esa?-Preguntó Bao.

-No tengo ni idea…-Dijo Jin todavía tirado en el suelo.

-A la mañana siguiente, el equipo avatr fue a ver a las guerreras Kyoshi.

-Nos honra la presencia del avatar de la Tierra en nuestra aldea.-Dijo la jefa de las guerreras Kyoshi, una mujer de pelo castaños, ojos verdes y con el atuendo típico de las guerreras Kyoshi.

-Gracias, para nosotros es un honor poder conocer los movimientos de las guerreras Kyoshi.-Dijo Mei.

-Os presentaré a nuestra Kyoshi más fuerte, su nombre es Zhen.-Dijo la guerrera presentando a una niña que tenía el traje y el maquillaje típico de las Kyoshi y de la edad de Jin.

-¡Eres la niña que me atacó la otra noche!-Gritó Jin.

-Pensé que erais asaltadores.-Dijo Zheng.

-No quiero que discutáis, a parti de ahora viajarás con el equipo avatar para enseñarle al avatar nuestro modo de lucha.-Dijo la mujer.

-¿No puede hacerlo otra?-Preguntó Zheng.

-No, eres la más fuerte de todas, te irá bien.-Dijo la mujer y así pariteron hacia Ba Shing Se.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR OMENTAR, VOTAR A VUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA Y A VUESTRO PERSONAJE FEMENINO Y MASCULINA FAVORITO Y ODIES FEMENINO Y MASCULINO AL QUE MÁS ODIÉIS.


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Ahora que habían aceptado a la nueva guerrera Kyoshi a su grupo nuestros héroes se dirigían a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se montados en Appa.

Nunca he estado en Ba shing Se, me gustará verlo.-Dijo Jin.

-Yo he estado muchas veces, es un lugar muy bonito, te encantará.-Dijo Badra.

-¿A qué fuiste ahí? Pensaba que a las princesas no se les dejaba salir de su nación.-Dijo Shying.

-Y así es, pero yo me comportaba como un chico y era tan fuerte como un chico según los niños de la alta sociedad, y según mis amigas era la versión de un príncipe azul en mujer.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa y Shui se rió mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Un príncipe azul?-Dijo Shui riéndose mientras la besaba y ella hacía lo mismo, mientras Jin, Bao y Zheng hacían gestos de querer vomitar y Mei les miraba sonrojada y Shying miraba con enfado y dolor, su pecho ardía, tenía ganas de matar a Badra y a Shui y no sabía porque, pero se tranquilizó y volvió a mirarlos.

-¿Por qué un príncipe azul?-Preguntó Shying de repente y Badra y Shui pararon y miraron a Shying.

-Bueno, yo llevaba el pelo corto como un chico, mis padres me querían poner trajes de la alta sociedad pero yo iba con una camisa de manga corta negra y unas mallas negras, además de que cuando me vestía como me gustaba de verdad me decían que no, así que iba así vestida porque era lo que más me gustaba, cuando fi al colegio me llamaban rara o mari-macha pero me defendía y caso los mataba pero mis buenos amigos me defendían, y me llamaban príncipe azul porque mi padre era a mí a quien llamaba a misiones para proteger a las princesas de otros reinos y las rescataba y todo eso, pero también eran chicos así que la gente decía que era muy extraño que una chica salvara a chicos, una estupidez tremenda lo sé, así que simplemente no les hacía caso y mis amigas me decían que si querían tener un novio tenía que ser tan caballeroso, fuerte y valiente como yo y me reía y me lo tomaba como un cumplido.-Dijo Badra con la mirada baja y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo creo que…-Djo Shying mientras se acercaba a Badra.- eres la chica más extraña que he conocido en mucho tiempo, y he conocido a muchas chicas.-Dijo Shying con una sonrisa y Badra hizo lo mismo y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.-OUCH, ¿por qué has hecho eso?-Preguntó Shying mientras se fotaba el brazo para sanar el dolor.

-Es así como muestro mi afecto.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa.

-Eres de lo que no hay.-Dijo Shying con una sonrisa.

-Chicos, ya hemos llegado a Ba Sing Se.-Dijo Mei mientras aterrizaba en una pradera lejos de los coches para no provocar otro estruendo.

-Tendremos que ir andando.-Dijo Bao y de rpente Badra bajó su moto y Mei su planeador.

-¿Quién quiere acompañarnos?-Preguntó Mei.

-Creo que primero deberíamos hacer turismo y que cada uno vaya con un grupo.-Dijo Badra.

-Bueno idea.-Dijo Mei.

-Muy bien, ¿quién conoce la ciudad?-Preguntó Badra y ella, Mei y Shui levantaron la mano.

-Entonces chicos coger unos papelitos y pondrás el nombre de los guías que tendréis.-Dijo Badra mientras extendía unos 5 papelitos y ellos cogieron uno cada uno.

-A mí me toca con Shui.-Dijo Jin.

-A mí también.-Dijo Zheng.

-Amí me toca con Mei.-Dijo Bao y entonces quedó Shying.

-Parece que a mí me toca contigo Badra.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Badra le miró detenidamente, ¿qué le había pasado para que cambiara tan de repente y se volviera más maduro y más hombre?

-Pues allá vamos.-Dijo Mei y extendió su planeador e invitó a Bao a subir.

-Yo no me subo a eso.-Dijo Bao.

-Venga Bao, no es malo.-Dijo Mei.

-He dicho que no.-Dijo Bao.

-¿Tienes miedo a las alturas?-Preguntó Badra.

-¡Claro que no-Gritó Bao.

-¿Y por qué no subes?-Preguntó Jin.

-Está bien subiré dijo Bao y Mei le hizo un espacio para que se subiera al planeador.

-Muy, allá vamos.-Dijo Mei mientras hechaba a correr y Bao hacia lo mismo y fueron volando por el cielo y los gritos de Bao se oían desde lejos.

-Bueno chicos, empecemos a caminar.-Dijo sui y Jin y Zheng asintieron mientras iban hacia Ba Sing Se dejásndo a Shying y Badra solos.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó Badra subida en su moto lista para arrancar.

-Sí, allá vAmos.-Dijo Shying mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero de la moto y apretaba se apretaba a Badra y qudaban completamente pegados y después abrazó a Badra por la espalda suavemente y Badra se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Cuidado dónde tocas.-Le advirtió Badra mientras arrancaba la moto hacia Ba Shing Se.

0o0o0o0

Bao y Mei iban sobrevolando el cielo mientras Mei le relataba cómo era la ciudad.

-Y ahí está el templo de Ba Shing Se.-Le dijo Mei mientras le señalaba el templo.-Bao, ¿me estás escuchando?-Le preguntó Mei mientras se volteaba a verlo y pudo ver que estaba verde con cara de paranoico y ganas de vomitar.

-Baja…ahora.-Dijo Bao y Mei se bajó en una pequeña sala de té en donde había bastante gente y Bao se fue corriendo a la cafetería y Mei lo siguió.

-Bienvenidos.-Dijo la camarera pero Bao pasó de ella y entró directo al lavavo donde se le oía vomitar. Mei picó en la puerta del baño de hombres suavemnte.

-Bo, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Mei preocupada.

-No…-Respondió Bao mientras volvía a vomitar.

-Te pediré un té para cuando acabes de vomitar.-Le dijo Mai en tono maternal.

-Gracias…-Dijo Bao mientras volvía a vomitar y ella fue a pedirle el té.

-¿Qué desea señorita?-Le preguntó un jove de 20 años de edad de ojos ámbar y pelo negro.

-Quisiera un té verde por favor.-Le pidió Mei.

-Muy bien, enseguida.-Le respondió mientras hacía un té y ella pudo ver que calentaba el té con su fuego control.

-¿Es usted maestro del fuego?-Le preguntó Mei sorprendida.

-Sí, bueno soy pariente del señor del fuego.-Dij con una sonrisa.

-¡Entonces debe de ser pariente de Badra!-Dijo Mei emocionada.

-¿Usted la conoce? Entonces debe de ser la maestra del aire del avatar, debí de darme cuenta antes.-Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, ¿por qué parte está eparentado por Badra?-Le preguntó Mei.

-Soy su primo, la conozco desde que era pequeña, nunca pensé que fuera a llegar a ser la maestra del fuego, me llevé mucha alegría al saber que la habían encontrado de nuevo y que estaba sana y salva pero no sé como es ahora ya que prohibieron poner la imagen de Badra en los periódicos y la televisión.-Dijo mientras servía el té.

-Entonces debería verla, ella está auí en Ba Sing Se.-Dijo Mei.

-Sería un placer, algún día de estos cerraré la sala de té y vendré a visitarla. Esta sala de té perteneció al tío de nuestro tatarabuelo Zuko y la hemos cuidado en su memoración suya ya que fue como un padre para nuestro tatarabuelo.-Dijo el chico.

-Seguro que le gustará, es esta nuestra dirección.-Dijo Mei dándole un trozo de papel.

-Por favor venga hoy por la tarde.-Dijo Mei.

-Lo haré.-Dijo cogiendo el trozo de papel y de repente vino Bao pálido tomando asiento al lado de Mei y tomando el té.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Bao?-Le preguntó Mei preocupada.

-Estoy mejor después de tomar el té.-Dijo bao mientras le daba otro sorbo al té.

-Lo siento no tenía que haberte obligado a venir volando en mi planeador.-Dijo Mei arrepentida y Bao la miró con lástima.

-No te preocupes sigo vivo, además no sabías que me producen pánico las alturas.-Dijo Bao.

-Pero no te pones así cuando vamos volando con Appa.-Dijo Mei.

-Sí, pero tengo los pies sobre algo sólido y en el planeador es diferente.-Dijo Bao.

-En verdad siento todo esto Bao.-Dijo Mei y Bao la miró y la besó en la mejilla y ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Será mejor que me sigas mostrando Ba Sing Se.-Dijo Bao y ellos se fueron para que Mei le mostrara Ba Sing Se.

0o0o0o0

Badra conducía rápidamente por las calles de Ba Sing Se mientras que Shying se agarraba fuertemente a ella, iba demasiado rápido hasta que por fin Badra paró delante de un santuario.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Shying.

-Ven y lo sabrá.-Dijo Badra y entraron al santuario donde había unas estatas de Suki, Soka, Katara, Aang, Zuko y Toph.

-¿Son los que acabaron con la guerra de los 100 años?-Preguntó Shying.

-Así es.-Dijo Badra.

-Ella es una de las guerreras Kyoshi mas poderosas de su época su nombre era Suki y se casó con Soka, él es un noble guerrero de esa época con grandes planes de ataque, él diseñó el plan para derrotar al señor del fuego, ella es Katara, la mejor maestra agua y mejor curandera de su época, se casó con el Avatar Aang salvador de la guerra de los 100 años, ellos son los tatarabuelos de Mei, él es Zuko, mi tatarabuelo y salvador de la guerra de los 100 años, él fue un buen señor del fuego, se casó con 23 años con Toph Beifong, ella era ciega y poseía una gran belleza, es mi tatarabuela y es la primera maestra conrol y la mejor maestra tierra que ha existido hasta día de hoy.-Dijo Badra seriamente.

-No sabía que estabas tan enterada de tus raices.-Dijo Shying.

-Siempre me gustó escuchar las historias de mi abuelo.-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de rodillas y Shying hacía lo mismo pero miró la cara de Zuko y vió algo extraño es su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué le pasó en su ojo?-Preguntó Shying.

-Su padre era un ser malvado y le hizo esa cicatriz al no querer luchar contra él, mi tatarabuelo tuvo que soportar muchas cosas.-Dijo Badra y Shying la cogó de la mano.

-Creo que cuando tú seas el señor del fuego y yo el señor del agua, haremos que nuestros pueblos se lleven bien, no como siempre a sido que siempre ha habido recor.-Dijo Shying y Badra no sabía por qué pero le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojó a más no poder.

-No se lo digas a Shui o te matará.-Dijo Badra mientras subía delante de la moto y Zuko hacía lo mismo y se iban del templo.

0o0o0o0

Jin, Zheng y Shui se lo pasaban en grande comprando cosas y mirando cosas curiosas pero Jin y Zheng discutían todo el rato y eso irritaba a Shui y de repente alguien de dio en el cuello a Jin y a Zheng provocando que cayeran al suelo.

-¡Alto!-Gritó Shui pero rápidamente le cortaron su chi y él cayó al suelo. Unos hombres se llevaron a Jin y a Zheng y un derijible apareció uy esos hombres subieron por unas cuerdas hacia e derijible. El avatar había sido secuestrado.

CONTINUARÁ…

POR FAVOR VOTAR VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y MENOS FAVORITO MASCULINO Y FEMENINO Y VUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA Y MENOS FAVORITA Y COMENTAR.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

Badra, Mei, Bao y Shying estaban en la habitación del hotel que habían reservado para quedarse y estaban esperando a Shui, Jin y Zheng pero entonces vino Shui mal herido y Badra fue a su ayuda.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Le preguntó Badra preocupada.

-Han secuestrado ha Jin y a Zheng, ellos me bloquearon mi chi y no pude hacer nada.-Djo Shui frustado y Shying le curó sus heridas con su agua curación.

-No sabía que sabias el agua curación.-Le dijo Shui.

-Aprendí después de que Badra me diera un puñetazo.-Dijo Shying.

-Chicos, creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el secuestro de Jin y Zheng.-Dijo Bao.

-¿Tienes idea de quién a podido ser?-Preguntó Mei.

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea de quién a podido ser.-Dijo Badra mientras observaba que en el brazo de su novio había una serpiente que se comía su propia cola

-¿Quiénes?-Preguntó Mei.

-Los de la organización serpiente.-Dijo Badra con frustación.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Preguntó Mei.

-Son una organización de maestros de todo el mundo y bloqueadores de chi que aspiran a conquistar el mundo, sus jefe no son un maestro pero tiene una especia de mando cada uno que no se como lo hace pero uno provoca que los volcanes erupcionen, otro los huracanes se produzcan, otro haga los tsunamis y otro provoque los terremotos.-Dijo Badra.

-Da igual tenemos que ir a por ellos como sea.-Dijo Bao.

-Sí tienes razón.-Dijo Badra y de repente sonó la puerta y se vió al chico de la sala de té.

-Hola, ¿sucede algo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Oh sí cierto! Badra, ¿é es tu primo cierto?-Preguntó Mei y Badra le miró de reojo y se sorprendió.

-Gang.-Dijo Badra.

-¿Badra? ¿Eres tú?-Preguntó Gang y fue a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo.-Nunca pensé que te hicieras esos tatuajes como dijiste.-Dijo Gang con alegría.

-Gang, el avatar ha sido secuestrado.-Dijo Badra con tristeza.

-Eso es terrible.-Dijo Gang.

-Nos ayudarás, ¿verdad?-Le preguntó Badra con ojos suplicantes.

-Claro que sí Badra.-Dijo Gang mientras la abrazaba,

-Oigan siento interrumpir pero creo que deberíamos ir a por Jin y Zheng.-Dijo Bao.

-Sí, pero tengo que llamar a unas amigas.-Dijo Badra mientras cogía su móvil y lo ponía en manos libres.

-Hola, ¿quién es?-Preguntó alguien.

-Soy la princesa Badra.-Dijo Badra con seriedad.

-Princesa Badra, ¿qué desea?-Le preguntó la voz.

-Quiero que venga a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se Fu y Ai.-Dijo Badra.

-Princesa, mis hijos están estudiando y…-Dijo pero Badra le interrumpió.

-Es una orden.-Dijo Badra.

-Está bien princesa Badra.-Dijo la voz y Badra colgó y marcó a un nuevo número.

-¿Sí?-Preguntó la voz de una mujer.

-Soy la princesa Badra.-Dijo Badra con autoridad.

-Princesa Badra, ¿a qué debo este gran honor?-Preguntó la voz.

-Quiero que vengan a Ba Sing Se Xiang y Xia.-Dijo Badra seriamente.

-Será un gran honor, mis hijas estarán deseándola ver como cuando eran niñas.-Dijo la señora.

-Muchas gracias, adiós.-Dijo Badra.

-Adiós princesa Badra.-Dijo la señora y Badra colgó.

-¿A quiénes llamabas?-Preguntó Bao.

-Son unos viejos amigos que nos serán muy útiles.-Dio Badra.

-¿Los has llamado?-Preguntó Gang.

-Así es.-Dijo Badra.

-Chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir cuanto antes.-Dijo Mei.

-Sí, tienes razón mañana será un día duro.-Dijo Bao y todos se fueon a dormir a su cama.

Al día siguiente, todos se habían levantado temprano y habían cogido lo necesario para irse ha rescatar a Zheng y a Jin.

-Creo que ya podemos irnos.-Dijo Shying.

-No aún no, espera un poco más.-Dijo Badra y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y cuando Mei fue a abrir se encontró con una joven de su misma edad y altura, menudita, vestida con un jersey de cuallo alto rojo, y un vestido ajustado a la cintura largo y con mangas de color negro y rojo oscuro, tenía la piel pálida y el pelo liso, negro y brillante hasta la la cintura que tenía flequillo y dos mecones de pelo cayendo sobre su pecho y ojos grandes y negros. Y otro chico de su misma edad, más alto que ella, de piel pálida de pelo negro y brillante con flequillo, vestido con un kimono de hombre rojo oscuro y negro, y con hombreras rojo oscuro y pantalones negros como la mayoría de los nobles masculinos, y tenía unos ojos negros y afilados de aspecto serio y enfadado parecía.

-¿Está aquí Badra?-Preguntó el chico.

-Sí.-Respondió Mei y ellos pasaron haca adentro pero no reconocían a Badra.

-¿Dónde está?-Peguntó la chica.

-¿No me reconocéis?-Preguntó Badra y ellos la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Eres tú Badra?-Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Así es.-Dijo Badra con una sonrisa.-Y veo que sigues sin tomar el sol Fu.-Dijo Badra.

-Sí, es Badra.-Dijo el chico y entonces la chica fue a abrazarla y rieron juntas y después Badra fue a abrazar al chico y él se sorprendió.

-Chicos, ella es Ai y él es Fu son mellizos. Fu Ai, ellos son Mei, Shying, Bao y Shui.-Dijo Badra y Shui se levantó y la besó tiernamente y Fu y Ai miraban sorprendidos pero Fu miró la escena con furia. De repente llamaron otra vez a la puerta y Mei fue a abrir para encontrarse con dos gemelas idénticas de pelo castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, ojos de color miel grandes e iban vestidas con una camiseta de enseñar el ombligo color rosa, y pantalones largos rosa, tenían poco pecho.

-¿Está Badra?-Preguntó una de ellas.

-Si.-Dijo Mei y las dejó pasar y bucscaron a Badra pero no la reconocieron.

-Ai, Fu, ¿qué hacéis? ¡Dónde está Badra-Preguntó una y Fu señaló a Badra y ellas se sorprendieron.

-¡Badra! Has cambiado mucho, veo que te hiciste los tatuajes como dijiste siempre.-Dijo una de ellas.

-Lo mismo digo, chicos, ellas son Xiang y Xia. Chicas, ellos son Shia, Bao, Mei y Shying.-Dijo Badra.

-Ya está bien de presentaciones, ¿Para qué nos has llamado?-Preguntó Fu.

-Veréis, necesito vuestra habilidad con los cuchillos Fu y Ai y vuestra habilidad con la acrobacia y blocación de Chi Xia y Xiang para rescatar de la organización serpiente al avatar y a una guerrera Kyosi.-Dijo Badra.

-Sabía que no tenía que haber venido.-Dijo Fu.

-Por favor Fu, necesito tu ayuda.-Dijo Badra.

-Yo me apunto.-Dijeron Xia y Xiang a la vez.

-Lo que sea con tal de salir de mi casa.-Dijo Ai.

-Tienes razón, iremos.-Dijo Fu.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que irnos, ¿pero donde se encuentran?-Preguntó Bao.

-Se encuentran en la nación del fuego, es una guarida subterránea, sé donde está, se encuentra.-Dijo Badra.

-Será mejor que vayamos a por Appa y subamos.-Dijo Mi. Y fueron a por Appa y se subieron para ir hacia la nación del fuego en un lugar desierto que o había más que una cueva.

-Entremos.-Dijo Mei y entraron en esa cueva para encontrarse al final una sala enorme con un montón de soldados y unos ordenadores en los que trababan sin descanso y una gran máquina en el interior.

-¿Qué demonios es esto-Preguntó Ai.

-No lo sé, pero ahora tenemos que separarnos y encontrar a Jin y a Zheng.-Dijo Bao.

-Chicos, podemos conseguir unos planos si queréis.-Dijo Xia y Xiang.

-Nosotros, podemos sirtraer al personal.-Dijeron Ai y Fu.

-Está bien, chcios confío en vosotros.-Dijo Badra Y Xia, Xiang, Ai y Fu se fueron ha sus respectivas tareas.

-¿Seguro que podrán?-Peguntó Shui.

-Confía en ellos son muy buenos en lo que hacen.-Dijo Badra.

0o0o0o0

Xa y Xiang estaban paseando por la sala hasta que unos cinco soldados fueron a por ellas.

-¡Quietas ahí!-Dijeron y ellas hicieron unas piruetas hasta ellos y entre las dos y sus habilidades para la acrobacia bloquearon sus poderes y los dejaron el el suelo desmayados.

-Los soldados de aquí son muy débiles.-Dijo Xia y las dos rieron.

Ellas fueron hasta una habitación que estaba vacía y consiguieron unos planos.

-Muy bien, ya hay para todos, ahora vámonos.-Dijo Xiangpero de repente la puerta se habrió uy ellas fueron al techo para que nos las vieran y cuando se fue volvieron a bajar.

-A faltado poco, vamonos rápido.-Dijo Xia y se fueron de ahí pero entonces aparecieron un montón de guardias.

-¡Intrusas!-Gritaron y fueron a por ellas pero ells con su agilidad bloquearon sus poderes y les dejaron desmayados en cuestión de segundos.

-Ya está ahora vamos.-Dijo Xiang mientras se iban.

0o0o0o0

Fu y Ai caminaban por los pasillos de la guarida con aburrimiento hasta que unos soldados fueron a por ellos.

-¡Alto!-Dijo uno de ellos y Ai y Fu les tiraron unas agujas a cada uno de ellos con veneno y cayeron al suelo desmayados.

-Esto es tan aburrido.-Dijo Ai.

-Es mejor que estar con nuestros padres.-Dijo Fu mientras volvían a caminar tranquilamente.

-Fu, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-Le dijo Ai.

-No, pero me lo vas a preguntar de todos modos.-Dijo Fu.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Badra que te gusta?-Preguntó Ai y Fu se paró en seco y le miró con los ojos abiertos y rojo a más no poder.

-¡Pero qué dices, cómo me va a gustar Badra!-Gritó Fui furioso.

-Fu, se nota que te gusta desde que éramos pequeños, cuándo te cogía de la mano te ponías rojo y sólo estás a gusto con ella.-Dijo Ai y Fu le miró con una mirada asesina.

-Eso ya no importa, a ella no le gusto.-Dijo Fu.

-Si no se lo preguntas nunca lo sabrás.-Dijo Ai.

-Eres un fastidio de hermana.-Dijo Fu.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Ai y con unas agujas dio en un botón que ponía ''Calcar en caso de emergencias'' y sonó una sirena.

-Será mejor que volvamos con los demás.-Dijo Fu mientras corrían hacia dónde estaban los demás.

0o0o0o0

Los demás esperaban a que sucediera algo y de repente sonó una alarma y todos se fueron de la sala y vinieron hacia ellos Xia, Xiang, Fu y Ai.

-Sabía que podíais.-Dijo Badra.

-Tener.-Dijo Xia sacando los planos y dándoselos a Badra Mei, Bao, Shui, Shying, Fu y Ai.

-Muy bien hicos, hay que pensar algo.-Dijo Mei extendiendo el plano dejando ver que habían un montón de habitaciones y una de ellas ponía absorción de energía y que había cuatro grandes conde ponían fuego, agua, tierra y aire y el final ellas conducían a la misma habitación donde se encontraba el avatar.

-Esto es malo.-Dijo Badra.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Shui.

-Con esa máquina planean quitarle los poderes a todos lo maestros del fuego para utilizarla para su propio bien.-Dijo Badra.

-¿Cómo sabes todo?-Preguntó Shying serio y Badra le miró.-¿Nos estás ocultando algo más de tu vida Badra?-Preguntó Shying.

-Mi padre me habló de eso antes de partir, me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber por si alguna vez nos encontrábamos con ellos.-Dijo Badra.

-No seas mentirosa, le espiaste hablando con los viejos sabios.-Dijo Ai con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón.-Dijo Badra riendo.

-¿Sabes que quiere decir eso de la habitación del fuego, agua, tierra y aire?-Preguntó Bao.

-No, so lo sé, sólo sé lo de la máquina de absorver la energía de los maestros.-Dijo Badra.

-Pues nos repartiremos el trabako de acuerdo con nuestras abilidades, yo iré a la sala Tierra, Mei, tú a la sala Aire, Shying, tú a la sala Agua y Badra tú a la Fuego, Shui, Fu, Ai, Xia y Xiang a la sala de absorción de energía, vamos todos ya.-Dijo Bao y todo el mundo cogió un mapa y se fue a la sala correspondiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

VOTAR VUESTRO PERSONAJE MASCULINO Y FEMENINO FAVORITO Y VUESTARA PAREJA FAVORITA Y COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

ADIÓS! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

Shui, Fu, Ai, Xia y Xiang estaban yendo hacia la habitación conocida como la absorción de energía y al entrar en ella vieron a un montón de sioldados y una gran más quina en centro, y los los miraron.

-¡Intrusos!-Gritó uno de ellos y los empezaron a atacar, mientras los atacaban ellos se defendía, Fu y Ai les lanzaban sus agujas venenosas, Xia y Xiang les bloqueaban sus poderes y Shui les atacaba con su agua-control.

-¡Son demasiados!-Gritó Ai mientras luchaba.

-¡Vamos Ai sólo quedan unos cuantos1-Gritó Xiang.

-¡Está bien-Gritó Ai y lucharon con más fuerza hasta que no quedó ni uno.

-Bueno, ahora será mejor que vayamos a…-Dijo Shui mientras se caía y Xia y Xiang le ayudaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Ai.

-Han sido demasiados, me han herido.-Dijo mientras dejaba ver una mancha de sangre.

-Venga, vamos, ya queda poco.-Dijo Xia mientras le ayudaba en ponerse en pie.

-Oye, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora con la máquina?-Preguntó Fu mientras se sentaba mal herido.

-Hay que romperla, pero no se sabe como.-Dijo Ai.

-Creo que tendremos que darle golpes hasta que se rompa.-Dijo sui y ellos empezaron a darle golpes pero no se rompía.

-Si esto estamos pasando nosotros, no quiero ni imaginarme por lo que estará pasando los oros.-Dijo Ai.

0o0o0o0

Bao estaba en camino hacia la habitación Tierra y al abrir la puerto vió algo que le sorprendió. Un paisaje sólo lleno de Tierra que parecía que no tenía fin, era algo realmente increíble, se veía el cielo y podía sentir la Tierra.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Se preguntó.

-Por fin ha venido el maestro Tierra.-Dijo un hombre, pelo negro, con un traje verde, ojos verdes y de aspecto feliz.

-¿Quién es usted?-Le preguntó Bao poniéndose en posición de lucha.

-Soy el que puede hacer terremotos con sólo pulsar un botón.-Dijo señalando un mando.

-Soy el mejor maestro Tierra del mundo, nada me puede detener.-Dijo Bao con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Bao, ambos sabemos que detrás de esa máscara llena de logros, hay un pasado horrible.-Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Preguntó Bao sorprendido.

-Sé muchas cosas, os llevamos siguiendo la pista a todos durante mucho tiempo, sé que tus hermanos y tu padre te maltrataban, que eras el más débil y también sé lo de tu madre.-Dijo el hombre y Bao se enfadó.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó Bao mientras le tiraba rocas pero él las evitaba con una pared de piedra.

-Eres un niño que hecha de menos a su mamá, no puede negarlo.-Dijo aquel hombre mientras Bao rompía a llorar.

0o0o0o0

Mei estaba entrando el la sala del aire y se sorprendió al ver que en esa sala no había suelo sino unas altas rocas que no se veía su principio de lo altas que eran ella saltó hacia una de ellas y vió a un hombre delante ella de pelo castaño, ojos grises y un traje blanco.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Mei.

-No te puedo responder a esa pregunta.-Dijo aquel hombre.-Pero yo sé quien eres, eres Mei, la descendiente del avatar y la más poderosa de todos los maestros del aire.-Dijo aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo sabes eso de mí?-Dijo Mei.

-Sé que tus padres te han presionado para que llegues a estar en donde estás ahora y tu nunca has podido decidir tus propias decisiones.-Dijo auqel hombre y Mei le miró con miedo.

-No se equivoca yo…-Dijo Mei.

-También sé que estuviste muy triste cuando te afeitaron la mitad de tu cabeza.-Dijo aquel hombre y Mei le miró.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó mientras le tiraba bolas del aire y él calcó un botón de su mando y las desvió.

-No saliste de casa por unos 6 meses y todos esos 6 meses te los pasaste llorando.-Dijo aquel hombre y Mei lloraba, no quería que se lo recordaran aquella vida tan horrible vida y Mei rompía a llorar

0o0o0o0

Shying abrió la puerta de la habitación del agua pero nada más abrirla vio que sólo había un gran océano asó que caminó por el agua con su agua control y vio a un hombre de piel oscura, pelo castaño, ojos azules y un traje azul.

-¿Quién eres?-Peguntó Shying.

-Yo sé quien eres tu, príncipe Shying, el futuro señor del agua, el gran y único varón de tu familia, sé que toda tu vida has vivido como un príncipe mimado y que cambiaste hace poco desde que casi dañas a Badra por vengarte desde que te golpeó en la cara.-Dijo aquel hombre Shying se puso en posición de lucha.

-Será mejor que te calles.-Dijo Shying abjo.

-También sé que tienes un ojo verde y otro azul, uno lo ocultas con una lentilla de color porque de pequeño se burlaban de ti.-Dijo aquel hombre.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó Shying mientras le lanzaba una gran ola de agua pero el pulsó un botón de su mando y lo desvió.

-No soportabas más todo esto, tenías miedo asíq eu como ya tenías bastanate con tu pelo rubio no querías que te insultaran por tu ojo de color verde y otro ojo de color azul, te pegaban a la salid y ni tu propio padre te tomaba enserio.-Dijo aquel hombre mientras Shying rompía a llorar.

0o0o0o0

Badra estaba en camino a la habitación del fuego y al abrirla vio un cielo color rojo, varios volcanes y un montó de fuego alrededor del aire. El suelo estaba muy oscuro y salían fuego de algunos lados, no había fin en esa sala

-¿Estoy en el infierno?-Dijo Badra mientras caminaba por aquel lugar pero vió a un hombre de piel clara, ojos ámbar, pelo negro y un traje rojo.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó Badra.

-Yo sé quién eres tu princesa Badra, la mejor maestra del fuego que ha existido, una gran y fuerte maestra, pero tuviste que pasar por mucho, sé que te escapaste de tu casa porque odias a tus padre y también sé que ellos no te aceptaban ni te aceptan ahora.-Dijo aquel hombre y Badra se enfureció.

-¡Cállate!-Le gritó Badre mientras le tiraba unos rayos que hizo con sus manos pero él pulsó un botón de su mando y los desvió.

-Sé que has sufrido mucho y que no puedes más y ahora que has llegado desaparecida por 4 largos años y ves que a pesar de eso tus padres intentan convencerte de que dejes el trono a tu hermano a pesar de que él lo renunció pr ti te está destrozando.-Dijo aquel hombre y Badra empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

CONTINUARÁ…

VOTAR A VUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA Y A VUESTRO PERSONAJE FAVORITO MASCULINO Y FEMENINO POR FAVOR Y COMENTAR.

ADIÓS! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

Bao estaba de pie viendo a aquel hombre así que decidió atacar lanzando un terremoto pero él levantó una barrera de tierra pulsando un botón y Bao se enfureció y le lanzó piedras gigantes pero él pulsando su mando levantó un muro de tierra.

Bao levantó el suelo levantándolo hacia arriba que tapaba el sol pero aquel hombre pulsó un botón de su mando e hizo un muro de tierra más grande que evitó que le llegara hacia él.

-Eres bueno chico.-Dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba el polvo de la tierra por los escombros.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Bao con una sonrisa arrogante mientras subía por los grandes con su tierra control y lo miró desde una altura que parecía una hormiga.

De repente aquel hombre provocó un gran terremoto que hizo que se derrumbara toda la tierra y Bao también se calló. Cuando cesó el terremoto Bao estaba en el suelo muy mal herido lleno de sangre por todas partes.

-Sigues siendo débil.-Dijo aquel hombre y se sorprendió cuando Bao se levantó, estaba lleno de sangre pero se mantenía en pie y le lanzó un montón de rocas gigantes pero él con su mando hizo una barrera que no le dañaron.

Y entonces Bao empezó a recordar…

FLASH BACK:

Recordaba como sus hermanos le maltrataban cada vez más y más sin en el patio de su casa.

-Eres patético.-Dijo uno mientras le pegaba patadas.

-Eres un imbécil.-Dijo otro y Bao juntó sus puños con fuerza.

-Basta ya…-Dijo Bao entre lágrimas.

-¡Cállate! ¡Por tu culpa mamá se suicidó, no soportó que hubiera dado a luz a alguien tan débil cómo tú.-Dijo uno y en ese momento Bao se levantó y le dio un puñetazo los otros le atacar con tierra pero él les lanzó unas rocas que dejó a todos inconscientes, el mejor de los hermanos, el que tenía más prestigio y se iba a quedar con la herencia le lanzón una gran roca pero Bao levantó una pared de roca y después hundió a su hermano hasta el cuello y los sirvientes, concubinas demás hermanos mayores y su padre le miraron sorprendido u su padre se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro y le miró con orgullo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo, tu te quedarás con todo esto y más, a partir de ahora eres el más fuerte de los hermanos, a partir de ahora eres mi favorito.-Dijo su padre y Bao le hundió en la tierra hasta el cuello.-¡Pero qué haces! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco!?-Le gritó y Bao le miró con furia en sus ojos.

-Tus palabras no tienen ningún valor para mí, maldito adultero, eres un cerdo, me has arruinado la vida y has matado a mi madre, mis hermanos me pegaban y para ti e sido como un error, engañas a mi madre cuando te a tocó la mujer más hermosa del mundo y a lla le tocó al hombre más gordo y feo del mundo, juro que te mataré, y como eres un cerdo que eres, te trataremos como tal.-Dijo Bao mientras le echaba barro en la cara de su padre y se alejaba mientras sus hermanos, sirvientes y concubinas le ayudaban y me gritaban diciedo que como podía hacerle eso a su propio padre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Eres un cobarde…en vez de usar tu propios medios necesitas una estúpida máquina, sin ella no vales nada.-Dijo Bao y el hombre deshizo su barrera de tierra y el miró a los ojos con seriedad.-Por eso no pienso perder contra ti.-Dijo Bao mientras levantaba tanto la tierra que hacía que el sol se tapara pero el hizo una cúpula de tierra pulsando un mando y no le hizo daño alguno.

-Patético.-Dijo el hombre mientras deshacía su cúpula de tierra.

Miró a arriba y se encontró con Bao yendo hacia él desde arriba a toda velocidad y sin darle tiempo a actuar y Bao le dio tal puñetazo que hizo que todo a su alrededor se destruyera por el impacto como una explosión provocando que aquel hombre cayera al suelo casi muerto, intentó coger su mando pero Bao lo destrozó pisándolo y el hombre le miró fijamente, estaba lleno de sangre y Bao hizo un palo afilado y largo de tierra para después clavársela en el pecho y lo último que escucó de aquel hombre fue un grito ahogado de dolor después en la sala donde estaba apareció una puerta.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-Se preguntó mientras cruzaba la puerta…

0o0o0o0

Me estaba frente aquel hombre y atacó con un huracán de aire desde la alta y estrecha columna de tierra pero aquel hombre hizo un huracán más grande pulsando un botón y Mei tuvo que retroceder unas cuantas columnas para no ser dañada por e huracán y no caerse al vacío.

Mei hizo una fuerte corriente de aire pero aquel hombre volvió a pulsar un botón e hizo una corriente más fuerte, Mei se mantuvo fuerte intentando contraatacar contra esa fuerte corriente pero acabo ganando él y Mei calló de la alta columna pero se agarró a ella con una mano a la columna y con su aire control volvió a subir a la columna.

-Eres buena, pero yo soy mejor.-Dijo aquel hombre y pulsó un botó e hizo un gran tornado que se acercó a Mei, no podía hacer nada era demasiado fuerte y acabó en el tornado y la columna de tierra donde estaba quedó destruida.

Ella estaba en medio del tornado mientras daba vueltas en el tornado, estaba muy herida mientras estaba dentro de ese gran tornado, no sabía que hacer, solo intentaba controlar el tornado pero le era imposible, nunca sería tan buena maestra del aire como él, nunca sería tan buena maestra del aire como su tatarabuelo el avatar Aang. Sus padres la habían educado con ese fin dado que sus hermanos y hermanas mayores no querían ser como sus padres querían que fuera, ella era la menor de las hermanas y la única que se había quedado para ser una gran maestra del aire como su tatarabuelo, pero tuvo demasiados obstaculos…

FLASSH BACK:

Todo empezó cuando Mei nació, su madre cuando la cogió por primera vez sonrió como nunca y después se la entregó a su esposo, había nacido en el templo del aire del Sur como su tatarabuelo.

-Escúchame, serás una maestra como mi bisabuelo, tendrás un gran poder y será una gran maestra del aire y harás que me sienta orgulloso de ti.-Dijo su padre y ella así lo hizo, de pequeña era muy buena en lo que hacía, fue una gran maestra aire, y cuando cumplió los 12 años sus padres ya estaban más que decididos, era su momento de saber que ella era una maestra del aire, sus hermanos nada más afeitarse la cabeza y hacerse los tatuajes, decían que nunca se lo perdonarían y que ya no querían ser maestros aire, a ella le llegó el momento y al entrar en la gran sala y ver a sus padre con una cuchilla ella no opuso resistencia, no iba a decepcionar a sus padres así que se dejó afeitar la mitad de su cabeza y le pusieron los tatuajes de flechas azules en la cabeza y en los brazos, fue un dolor insoportable, pero Mei noo lloró y cuando acabaron ella se fue a su habitación a llorar, había perdido su melena y eso lo apreciaba mucho, no salió a la calle por seis meses hasta que le creció el pelo y le dijo a sus padres como escusas que seria mejor ocultar los tatuajes para no resaltar entre la gente ya que había muy pocos maestros aire y ellos aceptaron.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

Mei abrió los ojos y con su aire control se mantuvo en el centro del tornado quieta y empezó a subir hasta liberarse del tornado, pero ahora ella controlaba el tornado estaba arriba del tornado con los brazos entendido, el hombre le miró sorprendido y antes de que pudiera calcar su botón y ella fue con su tornado hacia él y él quedó atrapado en el tornado, ella se puso en una columna de tierra e hizo que el tornado cesara y vio el cuerpo del hombre estaba sin vida y ella cogió el mando que estaba en la columna donde estaba para después ponerlo en el suelo y pisotearlo hasta que se rompió y miró como el cuerpo mutilado de aquel hombre por el tornado caía al vacío.

De repente frente a ella apareció una puerta y ella se sorprendió.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dijo mientras cruzaba aquella puerta…

0o0o0o0

Shying le lanzó una ola gigante a aquel hombre pero él pulsó un botón y desvió aquella ola hacia Shying y él con su agua control resistió en sus sitio sin ser movido.

-Eres bastante bueno.-Dijo el hombre mientras calcó un botón y lanzó un montón de agujas de agua hacia Shying y él las rompió con sus manos a puñetazos aunque quedó un poco mal herido, pero de repente pulso de nuevo su botón y un tsunami gigante se acercó a Shying y él intentó hacer una barrera de agua para no salir herido pero el tsunami era demasiado fuerte y acabó siendo aplastado por el gran tsunami y se hundía en el agua poco a poco mientras perdía la consciencia y de su ojo derecho salí una lentilla y dejaba ver que uno lo tenía verde, un verde precioso y él cerraba los ojos lentamente mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el fondo del océano y empezó a recordar…

FLAS BACK:

Shying tenía 12 años de edad y era muy buen maestro de agua si no fuera por su ojo verde y otro ojo azul y pelo rubio y que la gente le molestaría con eso, así que su padre le ordenó que le pusieran una lentilla de color azul, así la gente no le diría nada.

Había gente que admiraba a Shying por tener la piel clara, ojos azules y pelo rubio y otra decía que era raro, él odaba a esa gente porque le decía esas cosas a sus espaldas y no a la cara, para él eran unos cobardes.

Las chicas estaban todas enamoradas de él, no había chica que se le escapara, pero él prefirió a Kumiko, todos estaban locos por ella y ella se enamoró al instante de ver a Shying.

Shying empezó en una prestigiosa escuela en Ciudad República que fue con su amigo de toda la Shui, también muy popular entre las chicas. Iban a esa escuela con 12 años y estaban deseando empezar, aunque no podía venir porque era una escuela sólo de maestros aunque eran de todas las naciones.

Ellos iban en una limusina y al salir las chicas les miraron con ojos de enamorada, ya sabían quiénes eran y todos los miraban sorprendidos así que ponían una cinta para que los alumnaos no se pasaran de límite y fueron al colegio, ahí también estaban varias familias adineradas y maestros aire así que era la mejor escuela de las 4 naciones.

Fueron a la sala de espera del director donde se encontraron con alguien que estaba de espaldas, de pelo corto castaño, con un abrigo rojo largo, y ellos fueron a ver quién era.

-Oye niño, ¿está es la sala del director?-Preguntó Shying y cuando se dio la vuelta se dieron cuanta de que no era un niño, para nada lo era, tenía la talla C por lo menos de pecho, tenía la piel clara, un flequillo largo, ojos marrones oscuros e iba con una camisa corta de tirantes y unos pantalones de camuflage largos y una corbata , era extraño, ya que nunca había visto a una chica con el pelo corto como un niño, sólo que esta tenía el flequillo de lado y eso era muy de chica pero normalmente las niñas llevaban e pelo largo y llevaba un colgante con una B y una gargantilla del Yin y el Yang

-En primer lugar princesa, soy una chica, creo que eso se puede notar y en segundo lugar y no sé como has podido entrar en esta escuela si ni siquiera sabes leer las letras del letrero encima de la puerta que dice ``DESPACHO DEL DIRECTOR''-Dijo la niña y Shui se rió pero Shyin la miró con furia.

-¿Sabes acaso quieén soy?-Le preguntó Shying con furia.

-Sí, eres el príncipe de la tribu del agua del Norte y tu amigo es el hijo de un gran general de la tribu del agua.-Dijo con una sonrisa y Shying se sorprendió, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila si ya sabían quiénes eran? De repente se abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que me tratas así entonces?-Le pregunté sorprendido.

-Sería una cobarde sino te insultara a la cara, odio a la gente que te critica a tus espaldas, son unos cobardes.-Dijo esa niña mientras se retiraba y yo me sorprendí.

-No me gusta esa niña.-Dijo Shying.

-A mí me ha caído bien.-Dijo Shui con una sonrisa.

-Era muy fea.-Dijo Shying.

-No, tenía el pelo corto, a mí me gusta el pelo corto en las mujeres, no como todas que parece que van todas iguales, ella tenía personalidad, me gusta su estilo y es muy divertida.-Dijo Shui.

-No me interesa, rezaré para no volver a verla.-Dije , pero aún Shying pensaba en lo que dijo esa niña, ´´odio a las personas que critica a tus espaldas, son unos cobardes''

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Shying abrió los ojos y con su agua control volvió hacia la superficie y creo un poderoso tsunami gigantesco y él hombre no tenía tiempo así que murió aplastado por tsunami y ese hombre se hundió en el fondo del mar muerto y Shying vió el mando flotar en el agua, hizo una superficie de hielo para caminar y cogió en mando y lo pisoteó para aplastarlo y de repente apareció una puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?-Se preguntó Shying mientras cruzaba la puerta…

0o0o0o0

Badra atacó con una tormenta de rayos pero él pulsó un botón e hizo que unos rayos aparecieran alrededor de él y no le dañaran.

-Eres una gran maestra fuego, la primera en hacer una tormenta de rayos, pero no sabes hacer algo que estará fuera de tu alcance, hacer que un volcán erupcione.-Dijo aquel hombre mientras calcaba un botón e hizo que un volcán erupcionara y la lava en el aire se dirigió hacia Badra a toda velocidad y ella hizo aparecer un fuego enorme, mucho más grande que cualquier maestro fuego o avatar habría hecho una gran aura poderosa aparecía a su alrededor, la tierra temblaba y había una gran tormenta pero no fue suficiente y ella no pudo aguantar más así que hubo una gra explosión y ella estaba en el suelo, llena de sangre.

-Eres fuerte, pero demasiado testaruda y cabezota.-Dijo aquel hombre mientras cogía un puñal para clavárselo.-Si te hubieras unido a nosotros como cuando te ofrecimos aquella vez, no hubiera pasado esto, hubieras sido mucho más que el señor del fuego, hubieras sido el señor del mundo, pero es una lástima, supongo que ese era tu destino desde el principio, adiós, princesa del fuego Badra.-Dijo mientras ponía su puñl para clavárselo y entonces ella vió a todos los que habían estado con ella a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Shu, a FU, a Ai, a Mei, a Jin, a Bao, a la gente que había conocido en su gran viaje y finalmente a Shying entonces ella abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento hizo el pino y salió fuego de sus pies provocando que el hombre retocediera.

-Sé que soy cabezota y también testadura.-Dijo Badra de pie.-Sé que no tengo modales.-Dijo Badra mientras abría las piernas.-Y también que nadie me puede parar y que no pienso para nunca, hasta admito que estoy loca.-Dijo Badra sonriéndo melancólicamente.-Pero como dijo mi honorable tatarabuela TRoph, no me importa lo que piensen de mi, no busco la aprobación de nadie, sé perfectamente quién soy.-Dijo Badra y salió un gran fuego de sus pies que la impulsó hasta el cielo y el hombre se crujió con los brazos para que las chispas del fuego no le llegaran, ella se quedó de en el aire impulsada por el gran fuego que en suelo ardía con tanta intensidad y que era tan grande como una aldea, de rpeente se produjo una tormenta y la tierra temblaba un aura poderosa aparecía alrededor de Badra y entonces sus ojos se volvieron rojos, nadie lo había conseguido ni siquiera los avatares más poderoso pero entonces de los cuatro volcanes que había erupcionaron y salió la lava en forma de drago que empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de Badra para después atacar a aquel hombre y se produjo una gran explosión cuando chocaron contra él, Badra dejo de hacer fuego bajo su pies y sus ojos se volvieron a poner marrones y vio el suelo negro, no había ni rastro de ese hombre, pero seguía estando aquel maldito mando, Badra lo cogió con sus manos y los rompió con ellas y de rpeente delante de ella apareció una puerta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Se preguntó Badra mientras entraba en aquella misteriosa puerta.

0o0o0o0

Fu, Ai, Shui, Xia y Xiang seguían intentando destruir la máquina de absorción de energía, pero nada funcionaba así que ya estaban agotados.

-Esto no funciona.-Dijo Shui.

-Estoy muy cansada.-Dijo Xiang mientras se sentaba sobre los botones, ero al parecer pulsó un botó que hizo que la máquina de absorción de energía empezara a brillar.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Ai.

-¡Al suelo!-Gritó Xia y todos se hecharon al suelo y la máquina de absorción de energía explotó.

-¡Lo conseguimos!-Gritó Shui con alegría, ya había cumplido con su tarea, ahora le tocaba Badra, Shying, Bao y Mei.

0o0o0o0

Todos se encontraron en una sala donde estaban Zheng y Jin y encadenados.

-¡Zheng, Jin!-Gritó Mei.

-¡Chicos!, ¡¿qué demonios os ha pasado?!-Preguntó Jin.

-Eso no importa.-Dijo Bao mientras con s control metal rompió las cadenas que los apresaban.

-Chicos.-Dijo Jin mientras corría hacia los demás pero Jin tropezó con una cuerda y Badra fue corriendo hacia él y le empujó hacia atrás entonces una flecha le dio en el estómago.

-¡Badra!-Gritaron sus compañeros mientras Badra caía al suelo y se quedaba la inconsciencia y entonces apareció el señor, del agua, del fuego, monje jefe del aire y el señor de la tierra.

-¡Badra!-Dijo el señor del fuego, el padre de Badra mientras se aceraba a ella.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?-Preguntó Mei.

-Les llevábamos la pista desde hace tiempo.-Dijo el señor del agua.

-¡Padre, envía a las curanderas!-Le gritó Shying y unas curanderas empezaron a intentar sanar a Badra.

-Chicos estáis en muy mal estado, por favor necesitáis atención médica.-Dijo su padre.

-¡Sí estoy en mal estado pero Badra se está muriendo.-Dijo Shying mientras los otros eran atendidos por médicos de la nación del agua.

-¡Señor tranquilícese!-Le dijo uno de los soldados de las cuatro naciones mientras lo retenían.

-¡Badra, por favor ponte bien!-Le gritó Shying mientras rompía a llorar.-Badra ahora lo sé, te quiero.-Pensó Shying con una sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…

COMENTAR POR FAVOR.

.


End file.
